


When the Force and Stars Become One

by taffee23



Series: A Dyad Written in the Stars [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Friends to Lovers, Love Confession, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jemini Erebai have known each other since they were children. They have a Force connection. Will they fall in love? Or will they ignore it for the sake of the Jedi code?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Dyad Written in the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693768
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20





	1. As it All Started

**Author's Note:**

> For any picture references, follow my blog on tumblr @ obi-wankenobae. to rp w Jemini (and more picture references) follow my blog on tumblr @ jeminithejedi  
> Discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this does start out with them as children and then it builds on their relationship. it's like a slow burn but it's really not  
> you can message me on discord! ASimpleSunflower#2626

There was a room of about fifteen two to three year olds. It was their first day in the Jedi temple. All of them were there because they were Force sensitive. A very small and three year old Obi-Wan Kenobi was talking with a two year old girl. She had blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin.

“Hello, I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi. What’s your name?” he said. He didn’t know it but he was feeling a pull to her.

“Hi, I'm Jemini Erebai,” she replied, her accent different than his. She felt the same pull but didn’t know what the feeling was. 

They both used the Force to pass a ball to each other. The pair spent the rest of their day together. They quickly became friends. 

Years later, they were still children but were about five years older. They were studying to be Padawans. They were currently in the library looking through the archives. There was a part of the trials when they would have to recite some history and information.

“Are you nervous for the trials?” Jemini asked in a whisper as she sat next to Obi-Wan.

“There’s nothing to be nervous about,” Obi-Wan replied, “you’re amazing at this, I know you’ll pass.”

“Thank you,” she smiled and then nudged him, “you’re pretty great too.”

The time for their Padawan trials came and Jemini was nervous to say the least. Obi-Wan kept reassuring her that she would do great. It helped. Not enough to fully calm her down though. Then, it was her turn. She went through each of the trials and passed with flying colors. At the end she was given a Master Jedi to study under. 

“Your Master, Mace Windu will be,” Yoda said. Master Mace Windu stepped forward and the two bowed. He had dark skin and was bald.

“I look forward to learning a lot from you, Master,” Jemini said as she stood back up. 

“I look forward to teaching you,” he replied.

“May the Force be with you both,” Yoda said before the pair exited.

Jemini met up with Obi-Wan when they walked out. She wished him luck. Her and Master Windu had plans to start training. Obi-Wan took his trials and also passed with flying colors. He was paired up with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. 

At the end of the day, Jemini and Obi-Wan met up to tell each other everything. They stayed up until the sun rose talking about everything. Little did they know, they were forming a very strong and close bond. A bond that was bound to stand the test of time.

A few years passed and they were now teenagers. Obi-Wan was fifteen and Jemini was fourteen. They had gotten into quite a few shenanigans over time. They were currently hiding out in Jemini’s room. They had just played another prank on their Masters. They were out of breath as they had just ran to her room. They were laughing and smiling ear to ear.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Obi-Wan said, catching his breath. His hands were on his knees as he calmed his breathing.

Jemini laughed, “I did say that you didn’t have to follow along.”

“That is true,” he said. He now stood at full height since he caught his breath. Jemini was leaning against the wall, hand on her chest still.

“But you had fun?” She grinned, subconsciously dropping her hand to her side.

“Yeah, I did,” he smiled back. He looked her over, he loved seeing her happy.

“I can’t wait until they see what we did,” she said excitedly. She pushed herself off the wall and was now standing closer to him. Not too close, though. She loved being this close to him. It did make her heart pound but she didn’t care. She loved his company.

“I just hope they don’t kick us out,” he said. She lightly pushed his arm and let out a small laugh.

“Obi, we haven’t been kicked out yet! Besides, it comes off with water and isn’t anything offensive,” she told him.

He thought it over, “I guess you’re right.”

“Aren’t I always?” She said.

“Most of the time,” he said. She rolled her eyes before going to put half of her hair up. It was a half up style. She had a braid behind her ear that she left down. He had a braid too. It was a symbol that they were Padawans. He also had a short ponytail on the back of his head. Jemini hated that ponytail. She said it was stupid on multiple occaisions. 

They then snuck out and back to the scene of the crime. They had written ‘Qui-Gon x Mace forever.’ Simple and mostly harmless. They hid as they waited for their Masters to arrive. It only took about ten minutes but they got there. Mace Windu and Qui-Gon Jinn saw the display and looked at each other with a knowing look. They both found it funny that this was the worst their designated Padawans could come up with. 

“Alright, you two,” Qui-Gon started, “come on out.”

The two came out from their hiding place and went over to their Masters. They had long since stopped laughing and were both looking down at the ground. They both knew they were in trouble just not to what extent. 

“This was the worst you could come up with?” Mace asked.

“Well,” Jemini looked up at them, “it was gonna be a lot worse.”

“I talked her out of it, though,” Obi-Wan said.

“Obi-Wan!” Jemini whispered under her breath.

“Well,” Qui-Gon said, “worse or not, you two still need to be disciplined.”

The two Master Jedi shared another look between each other. They knew exactly what they were going to do.

“First, you’re both going to clean this up,” Mace said.

“Then, you’ll spar with each other for two hours,” Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan and Jemini bowed before scurrying off to go get cleaning supplies. The two Masters then continued their walk around the temple.

“You think we were too light on them?” Mace asked.

“No, I think it was just enough,” Qui-Gon said, “It was a harmless prank and they were just having fun.”

“You remember the trouble we got up to?” Mace asked.

“Oh, yes, I remember it fondly,” Qui-Gon replied.

“We did far worse,” Mace added.

“That we did,” Qui-Gon said.

Jemini and Obi-Wan cleaned up the words on the wall rather quickly and were currently sparring. It had only been fifteen minutes into said sparring. They both could feel the strain on their muscles. 

“I can’t believe how light they were with punishment,” Jemini said as his blue lightsaber clashed with her purple one again.

“And that’s all you’re thinking about?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Mostly,” she shrugged and looked him over, “and other things.”

“Other things?” He asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, like maybe we should switch to hand to hand for a bit,” she said. 

“Good idea, Jem,” he said. She stopped and looked at him with a raised brow.

“What did you say?” She asked. He looked at her, brows furrowed. She then spoke to him, “You called me Jem, you’ve never done that,” she smiled, “I like it.”

He walked over to her and stood in front of her, “Well, Jem, should we start hand to hand now?”

They were barely a foot apart and their hearts were pounding. She took a shaky breath.

“Yeah, we should,” she said shakely with a smile. 

He stepped away and took off his brown Padawan robe. She watched him intently. She then blinked and took off her brown Padawan robe too. They put up their fists and circled each other. They threw punches and kicks before Jemini was able to pin him down. She pinned him to the ground.

“Are you even trying, Obi?” She teased. He then was able to turn them and pin her down.

“Maybe I was just letting you win,” he said.

They went one like this for another hour then switched back to lightsabers. Jemini thought that the two hours of training would take forever but she was wrong. She was relieved when their time was up. So was Obi-Wan. Their muscles were screaming. So, he walked her to her room before heading to his. He was starting to develop feelings for her. He knew the Jedi said to not have any attachments but he at least loved her platonically. He felt a deep connection with her. For as long as he could remember, he always felt a pull to her. It was like the Force was pushing them together. He never wanted it to stop and only hoped that she felt it too. 

Jemini had just crawled into bed to get to sleep. When she did finally fall asleep she kept seeing visions of a lava filled planet and felt a strong feeling of betrayal. She woke up in a cold sweat and tears running down her face. She had no idea what to do. So, she kept to herself. The next day she only told Obi-Wan about it. She had many more visions after that.


	2. The Start of Confliction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a sneeze over 5k words. I'm sorry?

Jemini was meditating in one of the many quiet rooms in the Jedi Temple. She kept seeing the same vision for the past ten years. A planet covered in lava and the feeling of betrayal. She had finally talked to both Master Windu and Master Yoda. They both suggested meditating on it. She couldn't focus on it, the vision was cloudy. She let out a sigh. 

“Still having issues with that vision?” A very familiar voice startled her slightly. She turned to the entrance and saw her friend, Obi-Wan Kenobi. She smiled.

“Yes, unfortunately,” she replied as her smile dropped. He sat down on the seat across from her. They were both Padawans still but now they were young adults in their twenties. 

“It will become clear to you, I'm sure of it,” he reassured her. 

“Thank you,” she smiled.

“You're welcome,” he smiled back. He then glanced away and back into her eyes.

“I sense that you came here to talk about something else?” She asked.

“Yes,” he answered, “I came here to tell you that Master Jinn and I have been tasked with a mission.”

“Oh?” She said, “What kind of mission?”

“It’s nothing interesting,” he told her, “We’re going to Naboo to meet with the Viceroy for peace.”

“That does sound boring,” she then pursed her lips, “when do you leave?”

“Tomorrow,” he was able to catch on to what she was thinking, “what did you have in mind?”

“Oh, just going to the black light district,” she gazed into his eyes as she moved to the edge of her seat, “doing things that we shouldn’t do.”

“You are very tempting, Jem,” he looked her over and licked his lips, he then shook his head, “but we shouldn’t.”

“Oh, come on,” she said, “we’ll just have a couple of drinks.”

“Just a couple?” He asked. He was now on the edge of his seat and gazing into her eyes. She nodded. He smiled, “Alright, let's go.”

They decided to meet up at Oogu's Bar just after sundown. Jemini was giddy with excitement. She had just started developing feelings for Obi-Wan. She knew it was forbidden but she couldn't help herself. So, she desperately tried to keep her feelings hidden. Little to her knowledge, Obi-Wan had developed feelings for her too. His feelings for her started back when they were teenagers. He too knew it was against the Jedi code but she was so enticing, amongst other things. She always made him laugh. She was smart, funny, and kind, all things that he admired about her.

The pair sat in a round booth in a corner. They were out of their Padawan robes and in civilian clothes and drinking some blue drink that Jemini ordered. She had arrived before him and got them drinks. Obi-Wan had just told her a funny story and she was laughing.

“That's awful, I shouldn't be laughing this hard,” she said.

“Well, it's a true story! Master Jinn really thought it would work,” he told her, now joining in her laughter. After about a minute they calmed down.

They were now on their third round of drinks. Both were tipsy at this point. They had also scooted closer to each other in the round corner booth. They were both oblivious to the other’s glances at their lips. Jemini then got an idea. She would test the waters and allude to the fact she had feelings for someone. She hoped it would lead to a kiss. It was a dumb idea but no one said she wasn’t a dreamer. She then took a sip of her drink.

“So,” she started, “I’ve been wanting to talk to you about something.”

“I’m all ears, Jem,” he said. He was now concerned about her but still stealing glances at her lips, wishing he could kiss her.

“I’ve been, uh, developing feelings for someone,” she said.

“Oh?” He snapped out of it. The very mention of this made his heart pound. 

“Yeah,” she replied, “and I know it’s forbidden but I just couldn’t help myself.”

“I know exactly what you mean,” he said, recalling how he feels about her. 

“You do?” She asked, relieved. She hoped for the best.

“Yeah, I do,” he said, “but, please tell me about yours.”

“Oh,” she folded her hands in her lap, “well, they’re intelligent, highly intuitive, funny, and I trust them.”

“You trust them?” He asked.

“With my life,” she replied.

“Do I know this person?” He was starting to get nervous. What if this person was someone else? He would be okay with that, just bummed that it wasn’t him. Besides, he really just wanted her to be happy.

Jemini pursed her lips in thought then grinned, “I sure hope so.”

“Can you tell me who it is?” He asked.

“How about I show you?” She asked him.

Obi-Wan was about to ask another question when out of the corner of his eye he saw their Masters approaching. He motioned his head in their direction. Jemini looked over and subconsciously moved apart.

“What are you two doing here, not causing trouble I hope?” Qui-Gon asked. He and Mace were both in their Jedi robes still. The two Padawans figured that they must be here for them specifically. 

“Not yet,” Jemini replied without skipping a beat. Mace gave her a look. She muttered a sorry.

“We are here to bring you both back to the temple,” Mace said.

“Right now?” Jemini asked. 

“Yes, right now,” Mace said. 

“We do have to pay for our drinks though,” Obi-Wan said.

“Already taken care of,” Qui-Gon replied.

The two Padawans got out of their booth and followed their Masters back to the temple. Jemini was upset, she was so close to telling Obi-Wan that he was the one she had feelings for. If only their Masters didn’t interrupt. She concealed her anger, though. She couldn’t let Mace know about how upset she was or about her feelings for Obi-Wan.

The next day, Jemini and Obi-Wan met in private to say goodbye. It was a simple mission but Jemini had gotten a vision the night prior. She saw a red and black man with the feeling of fear. She honestly had no idea if it was related to Obi-Wan’s mission or not.

“You know,” he started, “you could’ve just said goodbye to me at the launch pad.”

“Yeah but then I couldn’t hug you,” she said before pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced the hug. She was only four inches shorter than him. So, he was able to nuzzle into the crook of her neck.

“It’s just a simple mission,” he whispered, “I’ll be okay.”

“I’m still gonna miss you, Obi,” she whispered back. They squeezed each other tightly before letting go.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” he said.

“I know,” she smiled, “you better get going though, don’t want to be late.”

“Aren’t you coming with me to the launch pad?” He asked.

“No, Master Windu informed me that he and I have a mission of sorts,” she replied. 

“Oh,” he said, “You be safe, then.”

“I’ll try to,” she let out a small laugh. They shared one last hug before he was off. She continued to smile well after he had left. She couldn’t help it. She really liked him.

“What are you smiling about?” Mace asked, “What did you do?”

“What? Nothing,” she replied quickly, snapping out of it. 

“Are you ready to start your mission?” He asked.

“Yup!” She replied. He didn’t give her too much detail as to what this mission was but she was ready for anything. 

Mace led her to what looked like a control room. She took in her surroundings. It wasn’t the brightest room, it was dimly lit. There was a round table that was a hologram. There were also screens at the foot of it, revealing data about something that she didn’t know about. There was also seating around the room like a stadium. She started to wonder what was going on. And what type of mission this was.

“Master, I don’t mean to sound, uh,” she said, “disappointed but are we only going to stare at screens for this mission?”

“Yes,” he replied, “This is going to teach you how to strategize and think.”

“Oh,” she said, “so, what missions will we be monitoring?”

“Just one to start out,” Mace said as he tapped a few buttons, “We are going to be paying attention to Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi’s mission.”

Most of the time was spent monitoring other missions since there was no report on Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon’s mission, yet. At one point Mace left to talk to Yoda, leaving her alone for a bit. That’s when she got a pounding in her head and started seeing the red and black man again. This time she saw him with a double ended red lightsaber. He looked right at her and marched towards her. She felt fear. She reached for her own lightsaber but it wasn’t there. There was nothing she could do. She blacked out. 

“Jemini!” Mace said as he knelt down next to her. She had fallen to the ground just as he walked in. He put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright?”

She slowly opened her eyes, “I think I just had another vision.”

“What did you see?” He asked as he helped her to her feet. He then led her to a seat and sat next to her.

“I saw a man, he was red and black with horns and he wielded a dual ended lightsaber,” she said, “it was red.”

“What else?” He tried to pull all of the information he could from her. He knew what a red lightsaber meant.

“Well, in the vision, I was terrified, I tried to reach for my lightsaber but couldn’t,” she could feel herself start to tear up, “it was terrifying, Master. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Let’s tell Master Yoda and see what he thinks,” he replied, “but do not fear this vision, it may not come true.”

She nodded, “Thank you.”

So, they went to go talk to Yoda about her most recent vision. When they told him about it, he touched his chin in thought. 

“Fear not, this vision,” Yoda said.

“If you have any more visions of this man, come to us immediately,” Mace told her.

“I will,” she said.

“Since we have received no word on Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi’s mission, go to the med bay and get checked out,” Mace said. She bowed and then left. Once she was gone Mace spoke, “I think this may be a Sith she is seeing.”

“Clouded is the darkside,” Yoda responded.

“Yes, and that’s what I fear that this is,” Mace replied.

“Fear it not. Other visions she has, come to us, she will,” Yoda told him. Mace agreed but still feared for his Padawan. 

In the med bay, Jemini sat on a bed as a human male nurse looked her over. He was checking her vision with a light and asking her questions.

“What is your name?” He asked.

“Jemini Erebai. Are we done yet, Jarkia?” she responded. He was fairly cute. His dirty blond hair was neatly cut and he had a beard. His eyes were a pale green that were so kind. 

“Not yet,” he put the light away, “and do you know where you are?”

“I’m on Coruscant in the Jedi Temple,” she said. The two had known each other for a few years now and were friends. He thought she was beautiful and he knew the Jedi couldn’t have attachments. It didn’t stop him from liking her. There were a lot of times he tried to ask her out but her friend, Obi-Wan always got in the way. It didn’t anger him too much. It was just annoying to him.

“Good,” he said. He decided to be bold this time, “One more question, will you go to dinner with me tonight?”

“Jarkia, you know it’s against the Jedi code,” she told him.

He sighed, “I know but it doesn’t have to be a date. It can just be two people sharing a meal.”

“And that’s all it will be?” She asked.

“I promise,” he said.

“Okay, then yes,” she responded. They decided on going to a diner and to meet there at sunset. Jemini was nervous about the dinner. She had no idea how to feel. Of course she was flattered but she had feelings for Obi-Wan. She was conflicted to say the least. She did find Jarkia attractive but he didn’t have the literal pull that Obi-Wan had. 

Jarkia finished her check up and she left. She silently wished she could talk to Mace about her feelings. It was hard keeping them concealed at all times. She just wanted to talk about it but the Jedi were not allowed. It really upset her. She didn’t understand why the Jedi were like this. Her and Obi-Wan were best friends and they excelled at everything they did. She didn’t see what was wrong with having relationships. 

During all of her thinking she had made it back to the control room and back to Mace. 

“Jemini, are you alright?” He asked as she entered.

“Yeah,” she sighed, “I guess.”

“You can talk to me about it, my young Padawan,” he told her.

“No, it’s fine,” she said. He looked at her with concern. She smiled, “Really, Master, I’m good.”

“Alright,” he looked away from her and started tapping away at one of the bottom screens on the giant hologram. He spoke as he tapped away, “we are getting an incoming transmission from Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The hologram flickered on, forming into the figures of Qui-gon and Obi-Wan. Jemini smiled upon seeing Obi-Wan. He smiled when he saw her too. 

“Master Jinn,” Mace started, “your report?”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said, “We were stranded on Tatooine for a couple of days. We are now on our way back to Coruscant with Queen Amidala and a young boy, Anakin Skywalker.”

“We look forward to your arrival,” Mace said, “The council will meet and hear your full report.”

“Of course,” Qui-Gon said. The four then bowed before closing out communications. 

Mace tapped away at the screens before turning to his Padawan, “They will be here shortly, the council is preparing the meeting.”

“I take it that I’m not invited to said meeting?” Jemini asked.

“Do you want to be?” Mace asked. The two walked out of the control room and down the hall.

“Only if it’s not gonna be boring,” she replied.

“For you, it’s always boring, so-”

“I get it, I’ll just train,” she interrupted. 

“Good idea,” he said.

They then bowed and went their separate ways. Jemini was off to go train. She was on her way there but stopped when she saw Jarkia. He saw her and waved, she waved back. She then walked over to him.

“Are you off early?” She asked when she was standing in front of him. 

“Yeah, my boss said I could go,” he responded.

“Well, I have nothing to do for the next few hours, wanna hang out?” She asked.

“Sure!” He said with a grin. 

She offered to just hang out in her quarters. She didn’t want to stray too far from the temple since that meeting was going on. She told him all of this, of course. He agreed and they went to her quarters. They sat on the small couch she had in there and talked about their day. 

Jemini kind of liked Jarkia. He was kind, caring, and funny. She loved all of those traits about him. She just didn’t feel a pull to him. Jarkia was very attractive. She was making excuses to not like him. It was only because she had feelings for Obi-Wan. She was still torn.

“Hey, Jemini?” Jarkia snapped her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry, what were you saying?” She asked. They had scooted close to each other. He kept stealing glances at her lips the whole time. He really liked her. She was smart, funny, and beautiful. He wanted to be with her even if the code said he couldn’t.

“I asked how your head was feeling,” he said gently.

“Oh, yeah,” she said, “it’s fine.”

“Good,” he replied, “ you seem off, though. Is everything alright?”

“Sort of,” she said and looked away, “I can’t really talk about it.”

“You can talk to me,” he said as he tucked some hair behind her ear and had her look at him. Her heart started to pound. She didn’t know what to do but she glanced at his lips. He leaned in, testing the waters. She closed her eyes as he got closer. He watched her do this and then, he kissed her. Their lips moved in sync. She got so lost in the kiss. His lips were so soft and he was a great kisser. Then, she realized what she was doing and stopped kissing him. She stood up. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

He stood up and reached for her hand, “It’s okay, no one has to know.”

“That’s-” She was about to speak when she blacked out.

She looked around and realized she was having a vision. She was in an unfamiliar place. Then, in front of her she saw the red and black man. He ignited his red lightsaber right into her torso. She then heard someone screaming. She found the source of it. It was Obi-Wan. He had a look of fear on his face. She felt herself fade. Then, she woke up.

“Jemini?” Jarkia asked. He was holding her in his arms. Luckily he caught her and led her to the ground so that she sustained no injuries.

“Obi-Wan,” she whispered.

“What about him?” He asked, a little off put.

“He’s in danger,” she sat up, “I have to tell Mace.”

“What you need is rest,” he said. They both stood.

“No, I have to tell them,” she said, “we’ll finish this at dinner, okay?”

“Okay,” he said. He figured it was best to not argue with her. She then quickly left and was off to the council room.

Her thoughts were racing. She didn’t know if she was the one dying or if it was someone else. The only other person it could be was-

“Jemini?” Obi-Wan said. She ran into him and was at the council room’s entrance.

“Is everything alright, young one?” Qui-Gon asked. She looked between the two men.

“I had a vision and I think you might be in danger,” she said carefully.

“Alright, let’s tell the council,” Qui-Gon said before they reentered the room.

“You’re back rather quickly,” Master Plo Koon said.

“Did you have another vision?” Mace asked. He noticed the look of worry on her face. 

“Yes,” she said, “I saw the same red and black man.”

“Red and black man?” Qui-Gon said, “Did he have horns as well?”

“He did,” she said, looking at him with her brows furrowed, “He stabbed me with his saber in the vision.”

“Is that all you saw?” Mace asked.

Jemini didn’t want to tell them about Obi-Wan’s scream in the vision. She nodded. The room fell silent. The two Padawans were the only ones with a slight fear.

“Go with them, you must, young Padawan,” Yoda said. 

It was then settled that Jemini would go with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan near everywhere. Anakin arrived and was sent to the council room. Jemini was following Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to a balcony. She stayed at the entrance. Her eyes then widened.

“I have to go,” she blurted out. She had just remembered the dinner she promised Jarkia.

“Is everything alright?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“Yeah, I just um, have a, uh, a thing,” she said, “training.”

“Alright,” Qui-Gon smiled, “we will be here.”

Jemini bowed and was off to go meet with Jarkia. She did change into civilian clothes before heading out. She was shaking a little bit and her heart was pounding as she reached the diner. She walked into the diner and spotted Jarkia. She smiled and went over and sat with him in a booth. They then ordered food and started to chat.

“So,” he started, “how did the council meeting go.”

“Well,” she let out a breath of air, “I told them my vision and now I’m supposed to be around Master Jinn and Obi-Wan all the time.”

“You’re not around them now, though?” He asked. He took a sip of his drink, he wondered what she thought of the kiss they shared earlier. 

“Yeah, Master Jinn said I could go since nothing was happening except this thing with a kid,” she responded, “he might defy the council again.”

“Again?”

“Yup,” she said, “unless Obi-Wan tries to stop him.”

They continued to talk about their day. He wanted to ask her about the kiss but he decided not to. He kept glancing at her lips, wishing he could kiss her again. Their food arrived, snapping him out of his thoughts. Halfway through their meal, Jemini got a message from Mace saying that she was needed back at the temple. 

“I’m so sorry but my master is calling me back to the temple,” she looked into his beautiful eyes, “I must be going.”

“Here,” he said, stopping her, he continued, “let me pay and I’ll walk you back to the temple.”

“They can’t know I was with you, I would be kicked out,” she said.

“Then, I’ll walk you part of the way,” he offered.

“Alright,” she said. 

He paid and then they walked back to the temple. Luckily it wasn’t too far. Most of the walk was spent in silence. She kept looking up to the night sky, not knowing what to say or do. When they were about to turn the corner, she stopped them.

“Well, I guess, this is bye for now,” she said awkwardly.

“Yeah,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I had a great time.”

“Me, too,” she smiled. He then kissed her cheek. She was shocked at this action. 

“Good luck with your Jedi stuff,” he said. 

“Thank you,” she whispered before walking away. 

She kept touching where he kissed. She was conflicted, more so than what she was earlier. She knew she couldn’t be with either of them because of the Jedi Code but they were both so amazing. She didn’t know what to do. She dropped her hand from her cheek as she walked into the temple. She hated not having anyone to really talk to about this. Then, she saw Obi-Wan and all of her worries fell to the wayside. 

“Jem,” he said as he jogged up to her. He noticed her knit brows and put a hand on her shoulder, “are you alright?”

“Yeah, I will be,” she said, “so, I was called back?”

“Yes, we are heading to Naboo to protect Queen Amidala,” he said, “and you’re coming with.”

“Oh, great,” she replied. 

They then went to go meet up with Qui-Gon and Anakin. They then met up with the Naboo party to get on the ship. Obi-Wan and Jemini were alone for a few moments. She had to tell someone about the kiss and she trusted Obi-Wan.

“Obi?” Her voice was a whisper. She was nervous. She liked Obi-Wan too. He turned to face her and saw how upset she was and sat next to her. He hated seeing her so troubled. 

“What is it, Jem?” He asked gently.

“I was hanging out with Jarkia earlier today,” she started. He didn’t say anything so she continued, “he kissed me.”

“He did?” He asked. She nodded, “He does know it’s against the code for us?”

She sighed, “He does and he still did it anyway.”

“Is he,” Obi-Wan struggled with his next words, “is he the person you were talking about the other night?”

“No,” she looked into his blue eyes, “he isn’t.”

“I sense that this troubles you though?” He set a hand on her arm. He moved his thumb as a way to comfort her.

“It does, I really like the guy I told you about but now this just complicates things,” she said.

“Do you have feelings for Jarkia?” He asked. He looked at her intently.

“I mean maybe? Not as much as the other guy but I have some feelings for Jarkia and,” she put her face in her hands, “I don’t know.”

“We should always be aware of our feelings,” he started. She then brought her head out of her hands and looked at him. He continued, “You should listen to them and the Force and hear what they’re telling you. Maybe the kiss is just nothing, maybe not. You will know soon enough.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, she sat up straight, “you’re really wise, you know that?”

“So, I’ve been told,” he smiled back.

“We are taking off, I suggest you two buckle up,” one of Naboo pilots said. 

The pair nodded and did as told. It was not a long trip to Naboo. But it did give Jemini enough time to think on Obi-Wan’s words. He was right in a sense. All she had to do was listen. However, now was not the time as she had a mission to accomplish. 

They arrived on Naboo and met in the forest to meet with Gungans. Queen Amidala turned out to be a decoy and it was all very clever. The whole ordeal caused all three Jedi to smile. Luckily, Padme convinced the Gungans to work with them to take back their planet. There was a plan in place, too. The Naboo party, the Jedi, and Anakin would infiltrate the palace. 

They then had managed to infiltrate the palace. When they got to the hangar, the red and black man showed up. Jemini went with the Naboo party while Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon dealt with the man. Jemini followed the Naboo party through the palace. They ran into some battle droids and fought them. Jemini helped defend them off. Then, they went out a window and grappled up to the next level. Eventually, they all made it to the throne room. They captured the Viceroy and all was going well. But then, Jemini felt a great sadness. She didn’t know why but it made her heart hurt. 

After new negotiations were in place they all met up in the plaza where Republic forces met with them. Including Senator Palpitine. 

“Obi-Wan,” Jemini said as she met up with him. She noticed how sad and hurt he was, “I’m so sorry about Qui-Gon.”

“Thank you, Jem,” he replied. Then, the two Jedi and Anakin got on the ship and they were all off to Coruscant. Once Jemini and Obi-Wan were alone they shared a hug. He set his face in the crook of her neck. She rubbed his back. If she could take this pain away from him, she would.

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan had a meeting with Yoda. Jemini had a meeting with Mace. They quietly said their goodbyes before heading off to their separate meetings. Jemini was meeting with Mace in one of the many rooms in the Jedi temple. It had a marble floor and big windows letting in light. It was near sunset. Mace stood by the window.

“Master,” Jemini bowed upon seeing Mace, “you wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” he said and turned to her, “the council and I were speaking.”

“About?”

“You,” he said, “We want to confer on you the title of Jedi Knight.”

Her eyes widened, “Really? I thought that I still needed more training.”

“No, my young Padawan,” he said as he stepped closer to her, “you are more than ready for this. There is nothing more I can teach you.”

“I-” she bowed, “thank you, Master.”

They finished their meeting and she went to go meet with Obi-Wan in his quarters. They had decided on meeting there earlier. She was ecstatic to tell him the good news. She knocked on the door and he opened it.

“Jem!” He said and let her in. He then spoke, “How did your meeting go?”

“It went really well, I have some great news to tell you,” she said, “how was yours?”

“Mine went really well too and I, too, have great news,” he said. They then sat on the couch he had.

“You first,” they both said and then laughed. They were both so excited.

“Okay,” he said, “you go first.”

“Alright,” she grinned, “I am going to go through the trials and become a Jedi Knight.”

“Jem, that's amazing!” He beamed, “I am going to go through the trials for Jedi Knight too!”

“We’re gonna be Jedi Knights together!” She beamed back. They shared a hug. 

“Also,” he said when they let go, “Anakin is going to be my Padawan.”

“Oh my goodness, that’s so great!” She said. 

They then continued to talk some more. What he found amazing was that even though he felt broken from losing Qui-Gon, around her he could still smile. He loved that about her. He hoped he had the same effect on her. Before they knew it, it was time for Qui-Gon’s funeral. 

The funeral was a somber occasion. Jemini overheard Obi-Wan talk to Anakin but she couldn’t focus. She was still thinking about that kiss from Jarkia and about what Obi-Wan said. She decided to meditate on it after the funeral. 

Later that night while she was meditating she focused on what the Force was telling her. She felt a pull to Obi-Wan. She felt nothing other than some feelings towards Jarkia. She felt conflicted the more she focused on it. She took a deep breath and continued. She focused on Jarkia and her future with him. She got nothing. Then, she focused on Obi-Wan. She felt the pull and it roped her in. She felt warmth, happiness, and a smile appeared on her face. Then, she knew.


	3. Resolve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho boy, buckle up because this chapter is 7,054 words long. I tried to split it up but I honestly couldn't find a spot where I wanted to split it up. SO, enjoy!! This chapter does get a lil NSFW, you'll know when it starts but it ends with the paragraph that starts with "Suddenly" (trying to keep it as spoiler free as possible). but yeah, buckle up and enjoy!! (Also HUGE thank you to GuestPlease for reading this and hyping me up, please check out their fics, I love them)

Jemini woke up the next morning feeling better about her decision. She knew who she wanted. Maybe she couldn’t have them, but she would make it work. She had to tell Jarkia that she didn’t feel the same for him. Well, she did. Just not as much as he felt for her, and she had feelings for Obi-Wan. She sighed as she put on her robe over her Padawan clothes. Today would be different, it was the start of her trials. She figured that she would talk to Jarkia after her training. 

She arrived at the training room and began to train. Her thoughts drifted as she moved her lightsaber. How would she tell Jarkia that she didn’t feel the same? It was going to be a difficult task. She knew that. She had small feelings for him but not enough to make her want to pursue him. 

“Jemini!” Obi-Wan said with a smile, pulling her out of her thoughts. He and Anakin had come into the training room. She deactivated her lightsaber and hooked it on her belt.

“Hello, Obi-Wan,” she smiled and looked at Anakin, “Hello, Anakin.”

Anakin was now sporting the same hairstyle as Obi-Wan. Jemini never liked that hairstyle, especially the weird ponytail in the back. All three of them had the braid in their hair. Obi-Wan and Jemini weren’t allowed to undo theirs until they passed the trials. 

“Hello, Jemini,” Anakin said, “Obi-Wan said that you could help him teach me something.”

“He did?” Jemini gave Obi-Wan a look. Obi-Wan just smiled at her. She looked at Anakin and continued, “Did he tell you what it was?”

“Well, he said you could help with meditating,” he said, “he says that you do a lot of that.”

“That I do,” she replied then looked at Obi-Wan, “are we meditating today?”

“Anakin is troubled with some issues, I figured meditating would be best,” he looked into her eyes, “and you do it a lot, so you must be really good at it.”

She blushed, “Thank you. Let’s go to a quiet room to meditate.”

“Shall we?” Obi-Wan offered. Jemini nodded. Obi-Wan then spoke, “Come on, Anakin, let’s go.”

The three walked out of the training room and to one of the many quiet rooms in the Jedi temple. Jemini and Obi-Wan walked next to each other while Anakin walked behind them. Obi-Wan subconsciously had his hand brush against Jemini's hand as they walked. Her heart skipped a beat when their hands touched. He didn't realize it until she actively brushed her hand against his. Then, it was his heart's turn to skip a beat. Luckily, Anakin didn't notice any of this. Not only were the big sleeves of their robes in the way, he was lost in thought. 

They arrived at the quiet room. Jemini sat across from the two as they took their seats.

“I just sit here with my eyes closed?” Anakin asked.

Jemini smiled, “Not exactly. As you sit with your eyes closed, reach out with your feelings. Let's try. Close your eyes and I'll guide you.”

“Okay,” Anakin said and closed his eyes. Obi-Wan had his eyes trained on Jemini. He could say that he loved her. He adored her. But he sensed trouble within her. Something was bothering her and he wanted to help. He had to wait for her to go to him about it, though. 

“Now,” Jemini said gently, “reach out with your feelings. Feel everything around you. The chairs, the table in the corner, Obi-Wan, me.”

“Do you sense anything, Anakin?” Obi-Wan said, finally looking at his Padawan. 

“I sense,” Anakin looked for the word, “trouble?”

“Trouble?” Jemini and Obi-Wan said in unison.

“Yeah? Someone is, um, conflicted! That's the word,” Anakin said. Jemini's eyes widened slightly before relaxing. She had to keep this hidden. 

“Conflicted?” Obi-Wan said, touching his chin. This just confirmed what he was thinking about Jemini. She didn't speak so, Obi-Wan did, “How about we all meditate for a bit so you can practice?”

“Okay,” Anakin said. 

They all readjusted then all closed their eyes and started meditating. Anakin kept focusing on his feelings and reaching out. Jemini tried to focus on her conflicting emotions more but the pull she felt was too strong. Obi-Wan was going to do the same as Anakin but he too felt the pull to Jemini. 

They were both focusing on that pull to each other. Jemini started seeing her and Obi-Wan together. Only glimpses. She saw a glimpse of them fighting back to back, them hiding out, and a few other flashes before she saw them lean in for a kiss. That's when she opened her eyes in shock. Obi-Wan saw the last few parts of those visions and had locked eyes with her. He didn't know what to do. They were going to kiss or at least he thought they were. And by the way she was looking at him, he was starting to think that they were. 

She gazed into his eyes. Did he see what she saw? How did he feel about it? Her mind was racing. She saw so many things going on between them. What could she say to him? How would she say anything to him? 

They both held their gaze, unsure of what to do or say. Obi-Wan opened and closed his mouth. How would he tell her?

“Why are two staring at each other?” Anakin asked, breaking their gaze. They both looked at the young boy. When they didn’t answer he spoke, “I hope you two were thinking about lunch.”

“Yes,” Jemini said all too quickly and stood, “let’s go get lunch.”

The three started walking to go get food. Then, Jemini saw Jarkia. He waved to her and she waved back. Obi-Wan noticed the little smile that appeared on her face. He looked away. Maybe what he saw wasn’t true. That alone made his heart hurt. 

“Jarkia!” Jemini said when Jarkia was in front of them. Jemini then introduced them, “Jarkia, this is Anakin Skywalker, he’s Obi-Wan’s Padawan. Anakin, this is one of our nurses, Jarkia.”

“Very nice to meet you, Anakin,” Jarkia said as he shook the boy’s hand.

“Nice to meet you too, sir,” Anakin said.

“So,” Jarkia said, standing at full height, which was the same height as Obi-Wan. He continued, “I heard that you two were on a pretty intense mission.”

“Yes, it was,” Obi-Wan said. After what Jemini told him about Jarkia kissing her, he was upset. 

“Jemini,” Jarkia said in an slightly annoyed tone, “I need to speak with you privately.”

“Oh,” she said and looked at Obi-Wan and Anakin then to Jarkia, “Yeah, I can speak.”

“But what about lunch?” Anakin asked. He was far too young to understand what was going on.

Jemini turned to Anakin, “You two go on ahead, I’ll catch up with you later.”

“Okay,” Anakin said before he and Obi-Wan left. 

Jemini pulled Jarkia into a private area, away from any wandering eyes. It was a closet. They were barely a foot apart. Jemini recalled when they were this close last time. Her heart pounded. Jarkia smiled as he noticed that she was nervous.

“What did you want to talk about?” Jemini asked. She crossed then uncrossed her arms. 

“Well,” he scratched the back of his neck.

“Just say it, Jarkia,” she said. 

“I’d rather show you,” he said before leaning in. She didn’t back away like she thought she would. Instead, she leaned in too. His lips captured hers in a kiss. His hand moved to cup her face as he deepened the kiss. He set his other hand on her hip. Her hands then cupped his face. She was trying to hold him close. She wasn’t quite sure of what was happening at that moment because she got a vision of Obi-Wan. 

In the vision, Obi-Wan was kissing her like Jarkia was kissing her. Everything felt so right when she saw Obi-Wan but as soon as she flickered back to reality, it all felt wrong. She stopped kissing Jarkia and backed away. 

“Jemini?” Jarkia asked. She could hear the hurt in his voice. 

“I’m- I’m sorry, Jarkia but I can’t,” she said. 

“We can make it work. I’m sure others have in the past,” he told her.

“That’s not it,” she sighed, “I don’t know how to explain it but I feel a pull to someone and with you, it’s just... feelings.”

“Is it Obi-Wan?” He asked shortly. She nodded. He shook his head, “I should’ve known.”

“I’m so sorry. I do have feelings for you but everytime we kiss, I see him,” she told him, “if I didn’t see him when I kissed you, this would be different but I just-”

“Can’t stop seeing him?” He asked. Jarkia was hurt. Sure she just admitted having feelings for him but seeing someone else when he kisses her? That was just weird Jedi stuff he couldn’t understand. 

“Yeah, pretty much,” she replied, “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I won’t. We can still be friends,” he said, “if you want.”

“I would like that,” she said. 

He kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you around, Jemini.”

Then, he left. Jemini leaned against the wall when the door shut. She was overcome with so many emotions that she slid down to the ground with tears streaming down her face. She liked Jarkia. But she felt a pull to Obi-Wan and she liked him. And she had to admit, she liked Obi-Wan more than Jarkia.

She wiped the tears from her face. She had to pull herself together. No one else could know about her situation. She trusted that Jarkia wouldn’t say anything. She stood up and then made her way to Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

When she met up with them, she had a piece of fruit with her. She couldn’t really bring herself to eat. So, she set it down and ignored it. She wasn’t as conflicted as she was at the beginning of the day. Obi-Wan picked up on how upset she was. He would ask her about it but Anakin kept barreling on about pod racing.

When Anakin stopped, Jemini spoke, “Obi-Wan, we have business at Oogu’s tonight.”

“We do?” Obi-Wan asked with a raised brow.

“Yes,” Jemini said, giving him a look. She was hoping he would pick up on her idea.

“We do,” he realized. 

“Can I come with?” Anakin asked.

“No, Anakin, this is more of a two person business,” Obi-Wan said. Jemini mouthed a thank you. He nodded.

“Oh, okay,” Anakin said a little disappointed. 

The rest of lunch went by fine. Eventually it was time for Jemini and Obi-Wan to train. Anakin watched them spar from a bench. He thought that their fighting style was amazing. The two moved together so graciously. They were in sync. Obi-Wan’s blue lightsaber clashed with her purple one and they moved to stand close to each other. 

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked at a volume that only she could hear. 

“Not right now,” she responded, just as quietly. 

They then backed away from each other. They circled each other before clashing lightsabers again. They then stayed with their lightsabers clashing again.

“When do you want to talk about it?” He asked. 

“At Oogu’s later,” she replied.

“Alright,” he responded. 

They then backed away and continued their training as Anakin watched. It wasn’t long until Anakin was yawning. Jemini noticed and tilted her head to him. Obi-Wan looked over to his Padawan and shut off his lightsaber.

“I guess we should call it,” Jemini said as she too shut off her own lightsaber. The two walked over to where Anakin was laying down. 

“Come on, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, “let’s get you to bed.”

“Okay,” Anakin said with another yawn. Obi-Wan and Jemini led Anakin to his quarters. They bid their goodnights before heading off to their own quarters. Jemini and Obi-Wan decided it best to change into civilian clothes before heading out. 

They had met up at Oogu’s bar and were well into their third round of drinks. Jemini had been smiling much more since lunch. Which in turn, made Obi-Wan smile. They were sitting in the same booth from last time and were sitting just as close. He kept glancing at her lips. She unknowingly glanced at his.

“So,” he started, “what happened with Jarkia?”

“A lot,” she said before taking a sip of her drink.

“Did you want to talk about it?” He asked, “You don’t have to. I just noticed you were upset earlier and was concerned.”

“Thank you,” she smiled, “it’s just he kissed me again.”

“Again?” He asked. Obi-Wan started to wonder what Jarkia had that he didn’t. He was also kind of jealous. He would never admit it though. If anything, he would admit that he was upset. Jarkia knew they had a code and-

“Obi-Wan?” She asked gently. He had his hands in a fist and was looking frustrated. He relaxed when she pulled him out of his thoughts. 

“Sorry, you were saying?” He said, calming down.

“Oh, that Jarkia knows we have a code,” she replied.

“Was he the person you told me about?” He asked gently.

“No,” she shook her head. She sighed, “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course,” he smiled gently, “what would you like to talk about?”

“The person you like,” she smiled.

“Oh,” he blushed, “why?”

“Well, last time I told you about mine, I figured now is the best time for you to tell me about yours.”

“I- alright,” he said, “she’s smart,” he smiled, “funny, and so kind. She’s so,” he paused and searched for the word, “enticing.”

“Do you trust her?” She asked. She really hoped he was talking about her but she didn’t get her hopes up. She bit her lip.

“I do,” he said as he gazed at her as if she was his everything. 

“Anything else?” She asked, not really sure of what to say next.

“She’s beautiful and always makes me laugh,” he said dreamily. 

“Always?” She asked.

“Even in my darkest times, she can bring a smile to my face,” he replied.

“Do I- do I know her?” She was almost scared of the question.

“I hope so,” he said, still gazing at her. 

“Oh,” she said. She didn’t know what kind of answer to expect. Was that a good answer? A bad one? She did see them lean in for a kiss and she saw them kissing earlier. She was so sure of it. She really hoped she wasn’t wrong. If she was, she ruined her chances with Jarkia. She felt herself starting to tear up. She then cursed herself for being such a crybaby. She quickly wiped away a tear. She then spoke, “Excuse me.”

“Okay,” Obi-Wan said. He was about to wipe away a tear from her face when she got up and left. He stayed there. He wasn’t quite sure what he said to upset her.

She had left to go to the bathroom. She hid in a stall and let herself cry. She had been doing too much for one day. She sniffled and blew her nose with some clean lavatory paper.

“Are you okay?” A female voice came from the other side of the stall door. 

“I don’t know,” Jemini replied.

“Talk to me,” the female voice said.

Jemini let out a sigh, “Well, I was in love with two people but I feel a, uh, better connection with the one than I do the other. The one I don’t feel a strong connection with kissed me again today but I just couldn’t feel it. And now the one I do feel a connection with, might love someone else. And I just, I really think I love him but, I don’t know. I’m so confused.”

“Well,” the female voice started, “I think you do love the one you feel a connection with since you’re in here crying about it. How did you find out that they may love someone else?”

“We were just talking about it. I asked him if I knew the person and he said that he hopes I do,” She sighed again, “I just don’t know what that means.”

“I think he means you,” the female voice replied.

“But how can I be sure?” She asked.

“Ask him,” the female voice said.

“Yeah, I could do that,” she opened the stall door, revealing a blue Twi’lek and spoke, “thank you.”

“No problem,” she said, “we girls gotta help each other out. Now, go get your man.”

“Thank you, again,” she smiled and then went to the mirror and fixed her makeup.

Then, she went back to the booth where Obi-Wan was still waiting. He smiled upon seeing her. She sat back down next to him and just as close as she had been.

“Everything alright?” He asked as he set a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” she smiled, touching his hand in response. She was about to ask him the question when the owner of the bar started yelling that they were closing. 

“I guess we better go,” Obi-Wan said. 

They paid for their drinks and left for the temple. Jemini didn’t know how to bring up the question now. It didn’t help that Obi-Wan was going on about Anakin. Jemini chimed in and offered advice if needed. She was still hung up on how to ask him. Before she could they were back at the temple. And that was definitely not the place to ask. 

He walked her to her room and bid her goodnight. She quickly hugged him.

“Goodnight,” she whispered. He hugged her back.

“Goodnight, Jem,” he whispered back. They quickly let go in fear of being caught. She smiled at him before going into her quarters. He then walked to his room. They both had crawled into bed and fell asleep at the same time. 

Obi-Wan was kissing Jemini with so much passion. They were currently on his bed, him on top. He grinded his hips into hers. He had one hand on her hip while the other supported him. She had her arms on his shoulders. She bit his lip to deepen the kiss. His touch sent fire through her veins. He had the same reaction to her touch. Her hand moved to cup his face as she rolled her hips into his. He stopped kissing her and groaned. 

“You’re so,” he struggled to find the word.

“Amazing?” She smirked.

“Yes, that,” he said before going to kiss her neck. 

The action elicited a moan from her. It was then Obi-Wan’s turn to smirk. He loved hearing that from her. He then moved back and kissed her lips again. They were in bliss. It felt so real. Neither of them wanted this to end.

Suddenly, Jemini woke up. Her hand reached up and touched her lips. It felt so real. Too real. She wanted to believe it was a vision but it didn’t feel like one. She stared at her ceiling. The only light coming in was from the city. Her fingers were gracing her lips still. She couldn’t get over how real it felt. She figured she would ask Mace about it without saying what the dream was. She had a plan.

Obi-Wan, on the other hand, had woken up at the same time. He could’ve swore that wasn’t a dream. He knew what dreams felt like with her. And that wasn’t it. It felt real. He debated if he should talk about it with her in the morning. He started to blush at the thought. How would he even bring it up? He sighed. He would keep it to himself. 

The next morning came and they didn’t have a dream like that the rest of the night. Neither of them were over it. It was just really difficult for them to let go of it. They both wished it lasted longer, too. Unfortunately neither of them knew what had happened nor that the other had the same experience. 

Jemini had been searching for her former Master. She finally found him in one of the many hallways with Yoda. Yoda was floating on one of his seat movers

“Masters,” Jemini bowed as she greeted them.

“Jemini, a surprise, this is,” Yoda said. Mace agreed. They had expected her to be off with Obi-Wan and Anakin. 

“Yes, a surprise indeed,” Mace said.

“Why?” Jemini asked, uneasy. 

“We expected that you would be with Obi-Wan and Anakin,” Mace responded.

“Oh,” she said. Was it that obvious? 

“I sense you came here to talk to us about something?” Mace asked, changing the subject.

“Yes,” she said, “may I speak to you alone, Master Windu?”

Yoda nodded and floated away. Jemini led Mace over to a railing that overlooked a plaza in the temple.

“I sense trouble in you, young one,” Mace said. 

“You could say that,” she said. 

“What is it you needed to speak with me about?” He asked.

“Well, let’s say you have a dream with another person but it’s not a dream, it feels real,” she explained, “like a vision but realer. Is that something that’s possible? Can the Force connect us through dreams?”

“Why are you asking me this?” He crossed his arms.

“You’re better than the archives as a starting point,” she said.

He gave her a look, then spoke, “It is called a dyad or a Force-bond. It’s when two Force-sensitive beings share a very unique Force-bond with each other, connecting their minds across space and time. Physically they are two separate beings but in the Force they are one.”

“Does it start right away or does it take time for it to activate?” She asked. 

“It depends, some say they had theirs right away whereas others, it took a triggering event,” he explained, “are you experiencing this with someone?”

“I, uh,” she hesitated.

“It’s okay if you are,” he told her gently, “the council and I need to be aware of these things.”

“I think so,” she let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding. 

“With who?” He asked, still keeping his tone gentle. 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi,” she then quickly spoke, “but I’m not sure. This Force-connected dream only happened once and even though I feel a pull to him, I can’t be sure. I also don’t know if he too, actually experienced the dream of it was just me.”

“Jemini,” Mace said, “it’s alright. You will know soon enough. Until you are sure that this is happening, I won’t tell the council.”

“Thank you, Master,” she said, “Until I know, what should I do?”

“Try and reach out in your sleep tonight, become aware of what’s going on and see if he does in the dream as well. See if you can make him aware, by the way he reacts, you should know,” Mace said, “Or you could just ask him if he had the same dream last night.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she replied, “I’m also going to meditate on it.”

“Good idea,” he smiled. He was so proud of her. 

“Thank you, again,” she responded. 

They then bid their goodbyes and she was off to find Obi-Wan. As she looked for him, she thought about what to say to him. How would she bring it up? She figured she would be gentle about it. Her plan so far was to mention that she dreamt about him. Then, she would see how he reacted. She finally found them in the archives.

“Obi-Wan!” She exclaimed. He spun from where he was watching Anakin and to his friend. He smiled when he saw her. Then, the thought of last night's dream started to creep in and he felt himself blush.

“Jem,” he said when she was in front of him, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you,” she said.

“Hi, Jemini!” Anakin greeted. 

“Hello, Anakin,” she replied then focused back on Obi-Wan, “may I speak with you alone for a moment?”

“Of course,” he then turned to Anakin, “keep doing what you’re doing, I’ll be right back.”

Jemini grabbed his hand and dragged him to the nearest aisle of archives. He looked at her, his heart skipping a beat at her touch. She stopped when they were out earshot of Anakin.

“I had a dream about you last night,” she said quietly as she let go of his hand.

“You did?” He replied at the same volume. 

“Yes,” she replied, “this is gonna be a stupid question but did you dream about me last night?”

“I, uh, no, sorry, Jem,” he lied. She felt disappointed. He just didn’t want to tell her about the dream. 

“It’s alright,” she said, “I better get going, I’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yes, I will see you then,” he responded. She then walked away and out of the archives. Obi-Wan was a little confused. He didn’t know what all that was about but he went back to his research on Force-bonds. He had an inkling that maybe that’s what the dream he had last night was but he wasn’t sure. He also was not ready to tell his best friend and crush that he had a sex dream about her. That would be awkward.

So, he continued his research. He got Anakin to help him. Anakin did ask a few times about why they were researching this topic. Obi-Wan lied saying that this was just something that all Jedi should know. Unfortunately, their time was cut short because Anakin had some lightsaber training with Yoda. Obi-Wan bid Anakin goodbye as his Padawan left to go meet with Yoda. When Anakin left, he let out a sigh. He was upset to say the least. He found a little bit of information and he couldn’t talk to anyone about it. At least he felt that he couldn’t. It was times like these that he wished he still had Qui-Gon around. 

Meanwhile, Jemini was trying to calm herself down on the way to her favorite quiet room. She felt so stupid asking Obi-Wan that question. Regardless if he lied about it or not, she knew he would say no either way. She was frustrated. She didn’t know where to go from here. At least meditating would help calm her. She sat down on one of the cushions in the dimly lit room and closed her eyes. She decided to focus on her pull to Obi-Wan. The pull did make her happy. Until she was in a black space that was lit with white light and the ground was like a puddle. Not a deep puddle, but a shallow one. She then quickly realized she was having a vision. Or at least, she thought she was. Then, she saw a figure in Padawan clothes. He had the Padawan hairstyle for males but still wasn’t facing her. She walked up to figure and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around, revealing his face. It was Obi-Wan. He looked confused.

“Jem?” He said.

“Obi-Wan, what are you doing here?” She asked. 

“I,” he looked around then back at her, “I don’t know. I don’t even know where this is. I was in the archives and now I’m here.”

“That’s weird,” she said, “I was just meditating and now I’m here.”

“Maybe we were knocked out and kidnapped?” He offered.

“No, I don’t think so,” she said. She started to look around again. This place felt familiar to her but also strange to her all at the same time. She looked at him and then spoke, “I think I did this.”

“What do you mean?” He asked. 

She glanced away for a second then back to him, “I think I pulled us in here. Whatever here is.”

“What were you meditating on?” He asked.

“Uh,” she hesitated, “the dream I had about you last night.”

“Oh,” he said. He then debated if he should reveal the truth to her now.

“Which is dumb, I know,” she said before he could think over his decision. She looked down at their feet, “I just couldn’t help myself. It was...an intense dream and I wasn’t over it so I naturally meditated on it but now I see that was a bad idea as I have no way to get us out of this. So, it’s all really my fault and I’m sorry-”

“Jem,” he said, stopping her mid sentence, “it’s alright, we’ll figure this out.”

“But what if we don’t?” She asked, finally looking into his eyes. 

He set his hands on her shoulders, “We will.”

“Alright,” she huffed out. 

His hands fell back at his sides. What were they going to do? The question lingered in the air. They honestly had no idea how to get out of this. Jemini figured she could just stop meditating. She tried it but nothing. She was still there and so was he. She knew this was because of the pull she felt but she wasn’t sure if he felt it too. So, she didn’t bring it up. But she really wanted to.

“Maybe,” he started, “the Force wants us here?”

“Why would it want us here?” She asked.

“I,” he hesitated, “I don’t know.”

“Oh,” she said. She was hoping that he would say that he felt the pull too. 

“Obi-Wan,” she said gently.

“Yes?” He looked at her, hopeful. 

“I just-” she stopped as a light in the distance caught her eye. She pointed at the light, “I think that’s a way out.”

He turned and looked, “Yes, I believe it is too. Let’s go.”

He took her hand in his and they jogged toward the white light. They stopped when it was as tall as them. They both faced each other, still hand in hand.

“Jem,” he said softly.

“Yes?” She said just as soft.

“I- what were you-?” He was cut off by chatter coming from the white light.

“Obi-Wan!” Anakin’s voice came through.

“I guess we better go,” Jemini said.

“I guess so,” he looked at the light then back to her. She was still looking at the light, she didn’t know what to do. He then spoke, “We’ll finish this up tonight? Our usual place?”

“Yeah,” she said distantly. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, concerned.

“I will be, let’s get going,” she said. He looked her over one last time before they both stepped through the light. They both woke up in the spots that had been in before the connection. Both of them felt a little sad. So, they spent the rest of their day going through the motions. Jemini felt so sure of the pull and what just happened should’ve confirmed it for her. And it did. How would she tell him though? She then decided to wait and see if he would tell her. 

Then, it was time to meet up to go to their favorite bar. While they walked there it began to rain. Obi-Wan felt awful for lying to her. He had to tell her. After that weird connection they had earlier he was now sure of it. Once they had turned the corner and were far away enough from the temple, Obi-Wan pulled Jemini into an alleyway that was far from the public view.

“Jem, I have to confess something to you,” he said. He gazed into her blue eyes. She gazed back into his blue eyes. She looked hopeful, something he picked up on.

“What is it?” She asked.

“I lied earlier,” he said, “I did dream about you last night.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?” She asked. She was mad but kept her voice calm. He then looked at the ground. She softened her demeanor, “Did the dream feel real for you?”

“How did you know that?” He asked, looking at her again.

“Because,” she let out a small sigh, “I think we’re connected. I’ve always felt a pull to you, Obi-Wan.”

“I have too,” he said, “I didn’t want to tell you because you have feelings for someone and I don’t want to complicate things further for you.”

“You wouldn’t be complicating things,” she said simply. 

“I don’t understand,” he replied. He searched her face for any clues.

“Because you’re the one I have feelings for, and I know you have feelings for someone else but-”

He stopped her with a kiss. She was shocked at first but quickly returned the kiss. His hands moved from cupping her face and settled on her waist, pulling her closer. Her arms rested on his shoulders. They both knew deep down that this was right because it felt right. Even if they were taught that it wasn’t. Neither of them wanted to stop. They both had been waiting so long for this. Even if they didn’t want to, they had to stop kissing, just for a moment.

“I love you,” she whispered against his lips.

“I love you too,” he whispered back. He then kissed her again. She kissed back. 

Later that night, they had been walking hand in hand back to the temple. They were both smiling. But before they turned the last corner to the temple, reality set in.

“How are we going to keep this a secret?” He asked as they stopped walking.

“Well, the same way we kept our feelings from each other,” she responded. They were now facing each other. Her hands were on his chest. He watched her intently. They then locked eyes with each other. She then spoke, “We lie.”

“We really shouldn’t-”

“I know, but I love you too much to not be with you,” she said. She tried to conceal the hurt in her voice but he picked up on it. He took her hands in his.

“I feel the same way,” he whispered. The rain was still coming down.

“Then, let’s be together,” she could feel tears start to pool in her eyes, “please.”

They leaned in and their foreheads touched. They focused on the other’s breathing. They were both too upset to say anything. The only word that came out was another whispered please from Jemini. They wanted to be together but they knew they couldn’t. He lifted up a hand and cupped her face while wiping away a tear. He hated seeing her like this. 

“Jem,” his voice betrayed him, there was so much sadness in it, “you and I both know that-”

“But we have a connection, a dyad,” she said, her voice filled with sadness. 

She knew that it didn’t matter how much she reasoned, they would not be walking to that temple as a couple. They finally looked at each other again. Tears were now streaming down her face. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes. She leaned in to kiss him and he met her in the middle. For all they knew, it could be their last kiss. They held each other as tears streamed down their faces. They hated every part of this. They slowly stopped kissing and backed away from each other slightly. Then, they started to finish their way back to the temple. The rest of their walk back was in silence. He still walked her to her quarters. They didn’t hug. They barely touched each other on the way back, why would they hug now? He bid her goodnight and she did the same. They both had laid down in their own beds, wishing they could be together.

A few weeks had passed and Jemini was getting a Padawan to teach. That was due to the fact that she had graduated from her trials. She was now officially a Jedi Knight and didn’t have to wear a braid anymore. She didn’t know if Obi-Wan had passed. That was mainly due to them not speaking for the past few weeks. They hardly saw each other. She yearned to see him. She at least wanted her friend back. So did he. It was still too painful, however. They knew what was best. And that meant not being together. 

“Jemini?” Mace asked, pulling her back to reality. 

“Sorry, Master,” she said, “What were you saying?”

“I asked if you had any developments in your possible dyad with Obi-Wan,” he said.

“Oh,” she said, feeling all of her emotions start to flare up.

“I sense that something did happen?” He asked. He had a pretty good feeling that they were both aware of their connection now but it didn’t explain why they hadn’t been seen together for a few weeks. He knew they were close and he knew that was because of the dyad now. 

“Yes but I don’t want to talk about it,” she replied.

“Alright, you tell me when you’re ready,” he told her, “but now, let’s go meet your Padawan, Talkaye Avenmonk. Hopefully they’re just like you.”

“Why would you say that?” She asked, feeling a smile tug at her lips.

“Because then you’ll understand what I went through,” he said with a smile. She smiled back.

“I don’t know, I think I was pretty great,” she responded.

“Yeah, you were,” he said. They then walked into a room where Yoda was waiting.

“Long enough, it took you,” he said. Mace bid his goodbye and left. 

“Sorry,” Jemini said. She then stood next to Yoda and waited for her Padawan to come in. Suddenly the door opened and a young girl with black hair, dark skin, and brown eyes walked in. 

“Passed the trials, you have,” Yoda said. The girl bowed. Yoda continued, “Your master, Jemini Erebai, will be.”

“I look forward to learning a lot from you, Master,” the girl said, bowing. She echoed Jemini’s words from so long ago.

“I look forward to teaching you,” Jemini replied standing back up. 

“May the Force be with you both,” Yoda said. 

The pair then exited. The two talked about what would come next. Talkaye asked what it was like for Jemini. Just before she could respond, the two ran into Obi-Wan and Anakin. Jemini and Obi-Wan locked eyes. Every feeling they had for each other came rushing back. They both wanted to be with each other. His heart ached when he thought about that night. She thought about that night too. The pull hadn’t stopped and neither did the dreams. The dreams they both had together. 

“Hi, Jemini!” Anakin greeted cheerfully. Jemini snapped out of it and looked at Anakin.

“Hello, Anakin,” she then gestured to her Padawan, “Talkaye, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi and his Padawan, Anakin Skywalker.”

“Nice to meet you, Talkaye,” Anakin said and reached out his hand. Talkaye was the same age and about the same height as Anakin.

Talkaye took his hand and shook it, “It’s nice to meet you too, Anakin.”

“Shall we walk together?” Obi-Wan finally spoke. Hearing his voice sent a rush through Jemini’s veins. 

“Yes,” Jemini sounded out of breath. 

The four then walked through the halls together. The Padawans walked in front of their Masters. Anakin was rambling on and on about something. Talkaye would join in the conversation. Jemini could tell she was shy. 

“So, did you take the trials?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes,” Jemini replied, “I passed. Did you?”

“Well, I don’t have a braid anymore,” he responded. Jemini finally really looked at him and saw that the braid was gone. He was also in Jedi Knight robes, just like Jemini.

“Do you still have that weird ponytail too?” She asked. She glanced at the back of his head.

“No,” he smiled.

“Good, I never liked that hairstyle,” she smiled back. Obi-Wan was about to reply when Mace came up to the four.

“Jemini, you and your Padawan are requested in the council room,” Mace said, “come with me.”

“Okay,” she replied, “I’ll catch up with you later.”

They bid their goodbyes before Mace took her with Talkaye to the council room. In the council room, the Masters were telling Jemini about a planet, Ryeesha. 

“It is your home planet, Jemini,” Ki-Adi-Mundi told her.

“So, why are you sending us there?” Jemini asked.

“They have requested you, specifically,” Ki-Adi-Mundi replied.

“Why?” She asked.

“You are their princess,” Mace told her.

“Oh,” she replied.

“You will leave in two days,” Mace said.

“Can someone go with us?” She immediately asked.

“Why?” Mace asked.

“Well, since I’m the princess, shouldn’t there be more protection, just in case?” She offered. The council shared a look. Mace was impressed at how far she had come. Then, he got an idea as to who to send with.

“You have a point,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

“We will send Obi-Wan and Anakin with you two,” Mace said, “Is that all?”

“Yes,” Jemini replied and bowed, “Thank you, Masters.”

The two were dismissed. Jemini suggested that they get some lunch. Talkaye lit up at the idea. During their meal, Talkaye really opened to Jemini. They learned quiet a bit about each other. 

The rest of the day consisted of Jemini showing Talkaye some new tricks. Soon, they were both in their quarters and in bed. Jemini was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock at her door. Jemini got up and went to her door. She opened it and there was Obi-Wan. 

“Obi-Wan?” She said, “What are you doing here?”

“I heard we’re going on a mission together,” he replied. She let him and they sat on her couch.

“That doesn’t really explain why you’re here, though,” she told him.

“I, uh,” he said, unsure if he should say why he was there. She set a hand on his thigh and he blushed.

“Please tell me,” she said.

“I wanted to get a little more information on the mission,” he lied. He was really there to see her. He wanted to be with her and he had the crazy idea that he could fix it.

“And that can’t wait until morning?” She asked and moved her hand to her lap.

“So, you’re a princess?” He asked, ignoring her question.

“I mean, I guess,” she replied, “Can I tell you something?”

“Always,” he responded.

“I’m actually really nervous about this,” she said, “I know they don’t know me and I don’t know them but what if my family doesn’t like me?”

“I’m sure they will,” he told her. They sat in silence for a bit, unsure of what to do.


	4. Festival of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up, this is like 9.3k words long!! enjoy!! also it gets a lil nsfw from "He smiled and leaned in to kiss her." to "Then, there was a knock at the door." and from "He was now inches from her." to "They were both on cloud nine."

Two days passed and it was time for the mission. Jemini, Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Talkaye were currently on the space cruiser to Ryeesha. The two Jedi Masters sat in the cockpit of the ship while their Padawans were in the back, sleeping. Obi-Wan and Jemini sat in silence for a bit. Both were unsure of what to say. Usually, they could talk about anything and everything but now it was just awkward. They both wanted to address the elephant in the room but they didn’t know how or when. Jemini glanced back and noticed that their Padawans were fast asleep. She let out a quiet sigh. She figured it was now or never.

“So,” she started, “we need to talk. Or at least, I need to express something.”

Obi-Wan put the ship on auto-pilot and faced her, “What is it?”

“I,” she paused, realizing how loud her voice was. She then spoke quieter, “I still have feelings for you. And I know it’s forbidden, but I can’t stop. I keep having the dreams and,” she huffed out a sigh, “I love you, Obi-Wan.”

“I have been having the dreams, too,” he replied at the same volume, “and I love you, too but-”

“I know, the code,” she leaned back in the chair and looked at the ceiling, “we could make it work.”

“That would be lying,” he replied, “and what if they find out?”

“They wouldn’t,” she said, leaning forward again and looking into his eyes, “we can make this work.”

“What if we just left the order?” He asked. He knew that was an option but not one either of them wanted to think about. 

“We could,” she looked at their Padawans, “but we made a promise.”

“We did,” he said, looking at their Padawans too. 

Unsure of what to say next, they sat in silence again. Obi-Wan went back to flying the ship. He felt awful. He really wanted to be with Jemini. If they didn’t have Padawans, they would leave the order. It was true, though, he did make a promise to Anakin. Jemini knew that, too. That didn’t stop them from loving each other, though. Obi-Wan didn’t know what to do. He could stop loving her but he knew that was impossible. He wondered if she was as conflicted as he was.

Jemini wasn’t as conflicted. She wanted Obi-Wan and would try anything to be with him. She had hoped that leaving the Jedi order was their way to be together. But, she couldn’t leave Talkaye. She, too, made a promise that Talkaye would become a Jedi Master. So, she had to stay too. She wanted to be with him, in every sense of the word. But they had commitments, promises to keep, and a code to uphold. Jemini felt herself starting to tear up. 

Obi-Wan had stolen a glance at Jemini. She had tears streaming down her face. Seeing her this upset made his heart hurt. He knew he was the reason behind every tear and it killed him. How would they be together? He couldn’t lie. If he was with her, he would want everyone to know. This was all just poor timing. He felt that if they had admitted their feelings before he got Anakin as a Padawan, this would all be different. They would’ve left the order and they would be together. Obi-Wan could feel the prick of tears in his eyes. He was frustrated because he really wanted to be with her and he couldn’t. 

Eventually, they landed on Ryeesha at sunset. The landing pad for their ship was right near a waterfall. The palace was sort of like Naboo’s palace but with less dome shaped roofs. The two Jedi Knights woke up their Padawans so they could greet the guards. The royal family was not at the landing pad due to the assassination threat. So, the four Jedi met with the royal guard. 

“Hello, my name is Marilize,” The female Captain said as she bowed.The four Jedi bowed in response. Marilize continued, “If you’ll follow me, the royal family is waiting for you,” Marilize looked at Jemini, “especially you, Princess.”

The four Jedi followed Marilize to the throne room. The throne room was filled with sunlight and light colors and also had plants throughout. There were some plants coming from the high ceiling as well. Their boots clacked along the marble tile as they walked closer to the four elaborate thrones. Three of which were occupied with a person. The King sat on the inner most throne on the left, his Queen and their son to the right of him. The empty chair was to the left of the King. One could only assume it was for the Princess. Then, to the right of the son was a woman about the same age as the Queen. They looked like they were sisters. The King and Queen then stood when their eyes landed on Jemini. When the Jedi and royal guard made it in front of them, they bowed. 

“King Normsag Erebai, Queen Kaiydon Erebai, may I present, Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jemini Erebai and their Padawans, Anakin Skywalker and Talkaye Avenmonk,” Marilize said. 

“Jemini,” Kaiydon said as she walked over to her daughter, Jemini, and hugged her, “I have missed you so much.”

Jemini awkwardly stood there and hugged the Queen back. She was unsure of what to do, seeing as she didn’t remember her. The hug was nice, though. 

“I’m so sorry,” the Queen said while letting go of Jemini, “you must not remember me.”

“I don't, I'm sorry,” Jemini replied. 

“Well,” the Queen said holding out her hand, “I’m Queen Kaiydon Erebai but if you want, you can call me Kaiydon.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Kaiydon,” Jemini said, taking her hand, “I’m Jemini Erebai.”

“My Queen, please come back,” the King said. The Queen returned to her throne and sat. The King turned his attention to the Jedi, “As you may have heard, my family and myself are under threat. We have asked you here to protect us.”

“Even though I’m your daughter?” Jemini asked. 

“Yes,” Normsag replied, “we have a plan of sorts set in place. Come, let us discuss this in the command room.”

The King led the way with two of the royal guards beside him and the Jedi behind them. The walk was long enough for the King to speak with Jemini.

“Jemini,” the King said, “walk next to me.”

She did as he said, seeing that she had no reason to argue with him. He took this time to look at how much his daughter has grown. It felt like only yesterday that he said goodbye to her. He had missed his daughter, and wished he was there for her. His heart hurt at the thought. 

“So, you’re my father,” Jemini said awkwardly. Luckily, she didn’t see Obi-Wan facepalm at her words. 

“Yes,” Normsag chuckled, “I am. I know I wasn’t there to be your father and I know I can’t be that now but, I hope that during this time we can at least become great allies.”

“Yeah,” she replied, “that would be great.”

They arrived at the command room and entered. It was darker than the rest of the palace. It had a large table in the middle with screens on it. It was very similar to the one in the Jedi temple. The group gathered around the table and the king stood at the head.

“Our plan is that we will walk around, out in the open,” Normsag said, “when there is an attempt, Jemini, you will go and apprehend the attacker with one of the guards. Then, you will bring them back to the palace where we will interrogate them.”

“What will Obi-Wan, Anakin and Talkaye be doing?” Jemini asked.

“They will help escort and protect the family on the way back to the palace. We will be using a few speeders to get to and from the city,” Normsag replied.

“It’s a good plan,” Obi-Wan said even though he didn’t actually think it was a good plan, “when do you plan on doing this?”

“In a few days,” Normsag said, “We have to announce that our daughter is back, just in time for the festival of love.”

“Festival of love?” Jemini asked.

“Yes, it’s where we celebrate all kinds of love, romantic, friendly, parental, sibling, you get the idea,” Normsag said, “we will be staging this plan the day after the festival.”

“Why after?” Obi-Wan asked.

“The streets will be less crowded,” one of the royal guards said.

“Exactly,” Normsag said, “We will talk this over some more tomorrow but now, I believe it is time for dinner.”

The royal guard walked with the King, while the Jedi followed closely behind to the main dining hall. The dining hall was light in color as well. It was gold and white with blue accents. The sun was setting so there were large chandeliers filling the room with yellow light. There was a large and grand rectangular table in the center. The table was covered with a white table cloth. There were about forty or more seats at the table, however everyone sat on the end closest to the King, which was also close to a fireplace. Jemini was thankful for that, as the sun went down, so did the temperature. She and Talkaye sat across from Obi-Wan and Anakin, respectively. 

Dinner was mostly spent with the royal family asking a lot of questions about the Jedi. Obi-Wan and Jemini provided the answers. Kaiydon tried talking to Talkaye but the young girl shied away. Kaiydon didn’t press further when she noticed how shy Talkaye was. Then, they asked what Anakin likes to do and that got him on the topic of pod racing. Which cheered Anakin up quite a bit. He had been feeling sad being around this family, it made him miss his mother. While Anakin prattled on about pod racing, Obi-Wan and Jemini shared looks. They weren’t saying much, it was just a simple look. If anything, they were trying to figure out what they could say to each other. But that was for a later time.

“Oh,” Kaiydon said, “Jemini, we had special Jedi robes made for you.”

“I- Thank you?” Jemini tried to say but it came out like a question. She then asked, “How?”

“We got your measurements from the Jedi temple,” Kaiydon explained, “when you went in for your regular robes fitting, we made sure that they would send over your measurements so that we could make special ones for you in our family’s royal colors.”

“Oh, I guess that makes sense,” Jemini replied. She had no idea how to react.

“We also have a tiara for you,” Normsag added, “that is, if you want it. However, you will have to wear it while you’re here, especially after we announce that you’re back tomorrow.”

“I understand, thank you,” Jemini then gave a look to Obi-Wan, asking him to save her.

“Well,” Obi-Wan started, “I think we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, if you’ll excuse us, Jemini and I have Jedi things to attend to.”

“Of course!” Normsag said, “Here, we’ll have someone show you to your rooms.”

“Thank you,” Jemini addressed her attention to her Padawan, “Talkaye, you can stay up and get to know them better, I just have things to attend to.”

Obi-Wan turned his attention to his Padawan, “Anakin, don’t stay up too late and stay out of trouble, I will see you in the morning.”

The two Jedi bowed before being shown to their rooms. Luckily, their rooms were right across from each other. The person that showed them to their rooms left, leaving them alone.

“Thank you for saving me back there,” Jemini said.

“Of course, Princess,” Obi-Wan smirked. 

“I’m not-” She then smiled. It felt normal between them. Neither of them were thinking about their feelings at that moment. 

“Yes, you are,” he smiled back, “they just want to do nice things for you, let them.”

“Alright, I will,” she responded. 

“So, are you going to try the robes on?” He asked.

She pursed her lips, “Sure, why not?”

“I’ll be waiting for you in my room,” he said, “I would like to see.”

“Naturally,” she said. 

They both went into their rooms. The rooms were opulent and just as grand as the rest of the palace. The rooms were also white and gold with blue accents. Jemini walked over to the grand bed and found some clothes there for her. She noticed the Jedi robes and began to change into them. Once she was in them, she went over to the mirror and looked herself over. She had a cream, high neck, long sleeved top on. Over top were the two Jedi sashes in the same royal blue that’s throughout the castle. In the outer corners of each sash were pink gold embroidered swirlies and the Jedi order symbol. In the same blue, she had a short skirt. It was long enough to cover her butt but short enough that she could easily kick and move. Underneath the skirt, she wore black leggings. The shoes were over the knee black boots. She looked on the bed and found a grey cloak. She put it on. The outfit was complete. She felt like a Jedi but with strong roots to where she came from and she loved it. 

Then, she went to go show Obi-Wan. She knocked on the door. He opened it and stood there, looking her over. Sure he has seen her but this time was different. She wasn’t in the regular browns and tans that they usually wear. She was in blue, cream, and black. He really liked how she looked. It caused him to lick his lips.

“So,” she said, since he wasn’t speaking, “what do you think?”

He snapped out of it, “You look wonderful, Jem. Here, come in.”

He let her into the bedroom. They walked over to the couch and sat down. Unknowingly, they sat very close together. Obi-Wan couldn’t stop staring at her. She could feel his eyes and kept blushing. She didn’t feel uncomfortable from his gaze. She just felt her heart pounding. 

“So,” she said, keeping her voice calm, “they’re going to announce that I’m back tomorrow.”

Obi-Wan snapped out of it, “They are.”

She looked at him, “I’m kind of nervous.”

“Why? I’m sure the people will accept you,” he said and set a hand on her thigh. 

“I hope so,” she said. She noticed his hand on her thigh and her heart skipped a beat. She glanced at his lips.

“I know they will, Princess,” he said. He loved calling her that now, seeing as she made a quick face at the name. 

“You don’t need to call me that,” she replied. 

“Even though you are one, Princess?” He teased.

They were both gazing into each other’s eyes. They slowly started leaning in, wanting to kiss the other again. As they leaned in, the pull grew stronger, as if wanting them to continue. They were inches apart. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. They quickly separated when Anakin and Talkaye came bursting in. Both Jemini and Obi-Wan were now a blushing mess. 

“Master!” Talkaye said, then noticed how her Master was acting, “Are you alright?”

“Hm?” Jemini looked at Talkaye then quickly covered up her blush, “Yeah, I’m fine, completely okay. How did you know I was here?”

“Well,” Talkaye started, “we went to your room and you weren’t there, so we came here. And you two said you Jedi business.”

“That is true,” Obi-Wan said, “now, what are you two doing here?”

“The rest of the family went to bed and we were shown here,” Anakin said, “Also we had a question.”

“What is your question?” Obi-Wan asked. He was kind of annoyed. 

“Well,” Anakin started, “I, uh, forgot.”

“Wasn’t it about if lightsabers could work underwater?” Talaye offered.

“Yeah! It was,” Anakin said, “So, Master, can they?”

“They have a setting for that but you must remember to turn it on,” Obi-Wan replied. Jemini smiled at the interaction. 

“Is that all?” Jemini asked.

“What’s the plan for tomorrow?” Talkaye asked.

“We are going to follow the family and you three are going to be at the announcement tomorrow,” Jemini answered.

“What announcement?” Anakin asked.

“The king wants to tell his people about Jemini’s return,” Obi-Wan replied.

“Why?” Talkaye asked.

“I’m not quite sure,” Jemini replied, “but it is weird.”

“It is,” Talkaye agreed.

“Isn’t it because you’re their princess?” Anakin asked.

“Yeah,” Jemini said. The two Padawans let out a yawn. Jemini then spoke, “How about you two get to bed? We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Okay,” Talkaye said with a yawn.

“Goodnight,” Anakin said. 

The two Padawans then left to their own separate rooms. Jemini and Obi-Wan were left alone again. The moment was ruined or at least unsalvageable. Obi-Wan wanted to try to rekindle that moment but he knew it would be a waste. Jemini let out a yawn.

“I guess it is time to go to sleep,” she said.

“I guess so,” he replied. They both stood. He walked her over to the door. They stood there in silence for a moment before she hugged him. 

“Goodnight, Obi,” she whispered. 

He hugged her back, “Goodnight, Jem.”

She then left to her room. When she got into her room and the door was shut, she let out a breath of air. She was so close to kissing him again. She started to change into the satin nightgown that was left on the bed for her. Her thoughts drifted. If only she and Obi-Wan kissed. She thought that maybe he was starting to change his mind. At least, that’s what it felt like.

Obi-Wan had changed into some night robes and then laid down in the plush bed. The bed had blue satin sheets. The sheets were soft and delicate against his skin. He started to think of Jemini and how close they were to kissing again. He was starting to change his mind. He thought that maybe he could do it. He could lie to everyone if that meant being with her. 

The next morning, Obi-Wan was sure of his decision. He would be with Jemini, even if it meant lying. He would be okay with that. But, he would never lie to her. Even if the council asked him to, he wouldn’t. He brought himself back to reality. He got dressed into his Jedi robes and then headed out. Then, he ran into Jemini.

“Jem,” he said.

“Excuse me, sir,” the handmaiden, Bunty, said, “you will address her as your highness. It is informal to address her otherwise.”

“It’s really okay, he doesn't have to,” Jemini said. She was in the Jedi robes that her family had made for her. Her hair was also in its signature half up half down style.

“No, she’s right,” Obi-Wan said and bowed, “your highness.”

“Obi-Wan,” she said. Bunty then left to inform Normsag that she was ready.

“Yes, Princess?” He said and then noticed the forehead tiara on her.

“I’m just-”

“A princess?” He said pointing to the tiara.

“Yes but,” she huffed out a sigh, “I don’t know.”

“It’s alright,” he said putting his hands on her shoulders, “it’s just an announcement.”

“Thank you,” she said while looking into his eyes. They didn’t say anything as they gazed, getting lost in the other’s eyes. Then, Bunty came back and snapped them out of their daze. He also quickly let go of her.

“Ma’am,” Bunty said, “I believe it’s time for your announcement.”

“Oh, yeah, that,” Jemini said, growing even more nervous. She wasn’t used to stuff like this. She could feel herself shaking a bit. 

Then, she and Obi-Wan followed Bunty to an area that was like a stage. It was definitely set up for anything big that had to be announced to the people. The stage had plants outlining it. Bunty had Jemini wait off to the side of the stage where she couldn’t be seen. Obi-Wan stood with her. He picked up on how nervous she was and took her hand in his. Her eyes widened. She looked down then to him. He could feel her looking at him and smiled.

“You’ll be fine, Jem,” he said quietly. He then turned and faced her, “I think you’re overthinking it.”

She looked into his eyes, “I probably am.”

They held a gaze. Jemini started to feel calmer. He was able to put her at ease. And he was right, she was overthinking it. Then, it was time and he let go of her hand. They could overhear the King speaking to the people.

“People of Ryeesha,” Normsag said into a microphone, “Today is a very special day. Not only is it the day before our annual Festival of Love, it is also a day that we welcome home our Princess Jemini!”

The crowd of people cheered loudly. Jemini was confused. She didn’t understand why they were so excited to see her. She had been with the Jedi most of her life. How would the people know who she was? The crowd calmed down so Normsag could speak again. 

“I know, I know. This has been a long time coming,” he said, “She is now a Jedi Master and training a young Padawan learner. This means she will only be here long enough for the festival. But! We should still rejoice! She is still our Princess,” he stopped and allowed for the music to start playing, “Now, may I introduce you to our Princess,” he gestured to where she was standing off stage, “Princess Jemini Erebai!”

Jemini walked out on stage as the crowd cheered. She still didn’t understand why they were cheering. They didn’t know her. They had to loved Normsag a lot. She went and stood right next to Normsag. He put his arm around her. They both bowed. Jemini was relieved. This was all it was. She didn’t have to say anything.

“Princess,” Normsag said, the crowd quieted down right away, “Please, share a few words with the people.”

She couldn’t see Obi-Wan widen his eyes then chuckle. Her face was priceless. She was terrified and confused. She quickly composed herself and put on a smile.

“Of course,” she said into the microphone, “I am so happy to be here. I hope to learn a lot about where I come from. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms.”

“Thank you, Princess,” Normsag said, “And thank you everyone for attending today! I hope to see all of you at tomorrow’s festival!”

The crowd cheered again as Normsag lead Jemini off stage. They met up with the rest of the royal family and the Jedi. The Padawans had arrived late and only caught the last part of the announcement. They all agreed that it was lunchtime and went to go eat. 

After lunch, the four Jedi went about training for an hour. Then, when they were done, they met with Normsag and Marilize. They met in the command room. There were also some other royal guards there that were being filled in on the mission for the day after the Festival of Love. Normsag had it in his head that they would be attacked then. He had a feeling about it. The rest of the royal family was also informed about the mission after the meeting. Which, once it ended, it was about dinner time. 

So, the Jedi and the royal family had dinner before heading to bed. All except for Jemini and Obi-Wan. They were currently standing on the balcony adjacent to her room. They were both in their Jedi robes still. He was in his brown ones and she was in her blue ones. She had taken off her tiara a while ago. She set it on the gold and white pillar with the blue pillow. Both of them were leaning against the marble railing. They were quiet for a bit. They were enjoying each other’s company.

“Obi,” she said softly. She was staring at the scene in front of her. She could see the city lights from there. If she looked a little lower, she saw the palace garden. With the sun below the horizon, the flowers in the garden lit up with their light. The only other light was the moon that illuminated them. Even if it wasn’t quite a full moon.

“Yes?” He replied. He was now looking at her. He admired the way the light from the moon and from her room fell on her. He was in awe. He loved how the two light sources contrasted each other. The cool white light from the moon and the warm yellow from her room. It made him fall in love all over again. 

“Thank you,” she finally looked at him, “for what you did today.”

“Of course, Jem,” he said. 

They started to gaze at each other again. Being this close made the pull stronger and harder for them to not get lost in the other’s eyes. It was entrancing. They had started slowly leaning in. But before they could get too far, there was a knock at the door. Jemini went over to answer the door. 

“Master?” Talkaye said when Jemini opened the door. Obi-Wan stayed on the balcony. He cursed the poor timing. 

“What is it, Talkaye?” Jemini asked with concern. Talkaye looked distraught.

“I had a nightmare,” she replied. Jemini ushered her in and over to the small couch in the room. Obi-Wan then came in and sat across from them on a chair.

“Dreams and nightmares can be deceiving,” Jemini said. As Obi-Wan watched her console Talkaye, he started to picture life with her. He loved the idea of them spending forever together. 

“It was terrifying,” Talkaye sounded shaken up.

“I understand. If you ever feel this way again and can’t get back to sleep or if it felt too real,” Jemini said, “try meditating on it. Focus on what the dream or nightmare was saying. If nothing comes back, it was truly nothing.”

“And if something does come back?” Talkaye asked.

“The Force will guide you, you just have to trust it,” Jemini gave a small smile.

“Thank you, Master,” Talkaye said, “I’m going to try to meditate on my nightmare.”

“You’re welcome,” Jemini replied. Talkaye then left the room leaving Jemini and Obi-Wan alone again. Jemini let out a yawn, “Oh my, I guess it’s time to go to sleep.”

“That it is,” he said. They both stood and she hugged him. He embraced her back.

“Thank you, again,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” he replied. 

They gave each other a tight squeeze before letting go. He then left to his room. She then changed into a long blue satin nightgown and crawled into bed. Obi-Wan changed into sleepwear and crawled into bed. However, he couldn’t sleep. His mind was firing ideas about a life with Jemini. It wasn’t until midnight that he fell asleep.

The next day was the festival. It was mid morning and Obi-Wan could hear the music from the city in his room. The sun filled the room with light. He was still in bed, staring at the ceiling. He had been thinking about the past couple of days on Ryeesha. Jemini and him almost kissed a couple of times. He could feel his heart skip a beat at the thought of kissing her again. His mind drifted to how soft her lips were. The way she kissed him back. The feeling of holding her in his arms. He let out a sigh. If only he could kiss her again. Then, he thought about that a little more. Sure, lying was wrong and it went against the code but he loved her. He pursed his lips. He didn’t want to lie. He would want people to know that he was hers and she was his. But would he really let that get in the way of them being together? He shook his head. Why was he still debating on this? He knew he had to decide and be sure of it. Then, he did. He was going to be with her, in every sense of the word. No matter what it took.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. He stood from the bed and went over to answer the door. It was Bunty.

“Master Kenobi,” she said, “the King and Queen wanted me to tell you that you will be joining them in a walk around the marketplace in the city today. They will be leaving in an hour and will meet you in the courtyard.”

“Alright, thank you,” he replied. She bowed and then left to Jemini’s room. Obi-Wan shut the door before getting into his tan Jedi robes. 

Once he was ready, he went to the courtyard and met up with Jemini there. She had been talking with Anakin and Talkaye. His heart swelled at the interaction before him. He had really fallen for her. She then looked away from Talkaye and noticed him. She waved and he made his way over to them.

“Good morning, Master!” Anakin greeted cheerily. 

“Good morning, Anakin,” Obi-Wan replied. 

The four Jedi then talked amongst themselves. Mainly Anakin did the talking. He was prattling on about how he and Talkaye explored the castle grounds earlier. Both Jemini and Obi-Wan gave him a look. Talkaye said that they were looking for a place to meditate but got distracted by how beautiful the palace grounds are. 

Then, the royal family showed up. The four Jedi bowed. All of them climbed into the royal speeders before going into the city. Jemini and Talkaye sat in the speeder with the royal family. Obi-Wan and Anakin were the one in front of that one. For the female Jedi, their ride was spent listening to the King prattle on about the significance of the festival. The story behind the festival was about two lovers. The two lovers were connected by the Force but they were forbidden to be together. But that didn’t stop them. Eventually, the reason as to why they were forbidden was abolished but it was all too late. One of the lovers had died. The King at the time had heard of this and was moved by their story. So, on the anniversary of the one lover’s death, they celebrate love in all its forms. It has been Ryeesha’s tradition for years. Jemini and Talkaye thought the story was very sweet. 

Eventually, they arrived at the marketplace. It was filled with all sorts of colors, hearts, and flowers. There was upbeat music playing. Happy couples were walking hand in hand. Kids were giving kisses or flowers to their parents. Everyone was happy and loving. It truly was a beautiful sight to see. It made Jemini happy to see all of this love. Until she thought about Obi-Wan. Her smile faltered. She was going to be with him, she knew it. 

The royal family walked ahead of the Padawans, who were in front of their Masters. The royal guard surrounded all of them for additional protection. They were unaware of it but Obi-Wan and Jemini had been walking very close together. 

As they walked through the marketplace, a man that ran a flower stall stopped them. The man handed the Queen a red rose flower crown. Then, he handed Talkaye a white carnation and baby’s breath flower crown. The white carnations were mixed in with some of the illuminating flowers that grew on the planet. Finally, he handed Jemini a red rose flower crown. The roses were specially grown to glow like the other flowers on the planet. The King thanked the man and paid him before they continued walking. A few other people kept giving the Queen, Jemini, and Talkaye flowers. Obi-Wan watched Jemini interact with the people. Everytime she received a flower, she blushed and thanked the person. Then, a woman handed Obi-Wan and Anakin flower crowns. Obi-Wan received a pink one while Anakin got a blue one. Anakin put his on right away while Obi-Wan was hesitant to put his on. 

“Aren’t you going to put it on?” Jemini asked. He looked at her. She spoke with a smile, “Anakin put his on, what about you?”

“Oh, yeah,” he replied before setting it on his head as a blush crept onto his cheeks.

They continued walking around the marketplace. Suddenly, there was a blaster fire. The Queen had been shot. Quickly, the royal guard and Jedi started to get into position. 

“There!” Jemini pointed out. The shooter was starting to run along the rooftops. 

“Princess, you’re with me,” Marilize said. The two women went off to get the shooter. Obi-Wan and the Padawans escorted the royal family back to the castle. 

It felt like hours until Jemini and Marilize got back with the shooter. It really had only been an hour but for Obi-Wan, it didn’t feel that way. He worried about Jemini. He knew she could take care of herself but that didn’t stop him from worrying. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her walk into the throne room. Marilize walked in front of two guards that held the shooter in cuffs.

“Your Majesty,” Marilize bowed. The guards and Jemini bowed as well. Marilize continued, “We have apprehended the shooter. What are your orders?”

“Take him to the lockup and interrogate him with our Jedi Masters,” Normsag replied. Marilize and the guards bowed again before heading out. Obi-Wan went to follow them but stopped when he realized that Jemini was still standing there. Normsag looked at her with a brow raised, “What is it, my child?”

“Is Kaiy- the Queen, is she okay?” Jemini asked, “I mean if you know, that is.”

Normsag gave her a small smile, “Kaiydon is fine. The shooter missed and had only gotten her in the shoulder. The doctor said she will recover.”

“Thank you,” Jemini replied then bowed. She then exited with Obi-Wan to the lockup.

It had been an hour and the two Jedi were still interrogating the shooter. He hadn’t been the most cooperative. Their Padawans had been watching the feed from a holocamera in another room. They were studying their Masters’ techniques on interrogating. Talkaye was taking mental notes about how calm Obi-Wan was and how Jemini was a little more aggressive. She found it fascinating. 

Another hour passed and the shooter finally told them something helpful. He was hired by a woman. He didn’t know what she looked like but he knew her voice. It didn’t narrow down the suspect pool at all, though. Then, Marilize came in and pulled the Jedi out. She told them to go rest and that the royal guard would handle it from there. Before they could get anywhere a handmaiden came up to them to get them for dinner. Jemini and Obi-Wan declined, saying that they were too drained. Anakin and Talkaye gladly went to dinner. Their Masters bid their goodbyes before heading back to their rooms. When they got to their rooms, Jemini and Obi-Wan bid goodbye before going into their rooms.

Obi-Wan took off his brown robe and then laid down on the bed. He was tired but he couldn’t stop thinking about Jemini. He had to tell her that he made a decision. He wanted to be with her. So, he got up and left his room to go knock on her door. She answered.

“Obi-Wan?” She said, with a raised brow.

“May I come in?” He asked. She nodded and let him in. She led him over to the bed and they sat down. They sat close enough next to each other that their thighs were touching. Neither of them were aware of it. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him.

“Yes, I’m alright,” he replied and looked into her eyes, “I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“Oh,” she said, glancing at his lips subconsciously, “I’m doing fine.”

“Good,” he replied, also stealing a glance at her lips. They both knew the previous times they were alone, they had been close to stealing a kiss. But, each time they were interrupted. They really wanted to kiss the other again. Before he got too lost in their pull, he remembered why he actually was there. He then spoke, his voice soft in tone, “I actually came here to talk to you about something.”

“You did?” She replied, snapping out of the trance she had fallen in. Everytime they were this close together, their connection was strong. It was hard to resist and not get caught up in their feelings. But they still did anyway. 

“Yes,” he had to choose his words carefully as he didn’t want to mess this up, “I want to be with you in every sense of the word. I want us to be together.”

“But I thought that you didn’t want to lie?” She asked. 

“I did say that,” he started, “but I changed my mind. Jem, I love you and I want to be with you.”

“I love you too,” she said, “so let’s be together.”

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. She quickly cupped his face and captured his lips with hers. Their lips moved in sync with one another. Her stomach had butterflies in it as they kissed. His heart was fluttering in his chest. Then, his hand moved to her hip and rested there. Her hands slid down from his cheeks to his neck. Her touch sent fire through his veins. He then tugged on her hip a little, he wanted to be closer to her. She felt him tug and moved on to his lap, her legs on either side of him. Then, both of his hands were on her hips. They stopped kissing for a moment and opened their eyes to look at each other.

“Is this alright?” He whispered. 

“Yes,” she whispered back, “is this alright with you?”

“Absolutely,” he said. 

She then leaned in and he met her in the middle. His hands moved from her hips and rested on her back, keeping her close. Instinctively, her hips rolled down onto him. He groaned into the kiss. She felt a smirk tug at her lips. She then started to kiss her way to his neck.

“Jem,” he rasped.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Jemini stopped and leaned her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh. He let out a small chuckle. There was another knock.

“Princess!” It was Bunty. When they didn’t respond, Bunty spoke again, “Princess! Your mother, the Queen, would like to see you. Please answer the door.”

Jemini and Obi-Wan shared a look. They didn’t want to stop. They had just started. But who were they to disobey the Queen? Jemini let out a sigh and gave him a chaste kiss before going and answering the door.

“I’m sorry for keeping you,” Jemini said to Bunty. Bunty, then, stole a glance between Obi-Wan and Jemini. She quickly put two and two together.

“It’s alright, ma’am,” she then leaned in and whispered, “I’d be busy with him too.”

“Please don’t tell anyone,” Jemini quickly replied.

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” she winked. Which didn’t help the situation. Obi-Wan had, at this point, gotten up and was standing next to Jemini.

“Jem,” he said. She spun to face him. He continued, “You must get going, don’t want to keep the Queen waiting.”

“Yeah,” she replied.

“I’ll catch up with you later,” he replied. Bunty stood to the side so he could walk past. He then went into his room and shut the door. 

“Here, follow me,” Bunty said before walking. Jemini followed and shut the bedroom door behind her. 

Jemini knew she should be focusing on what her mother, the Queen, wants to talk about. However, she couldn’t. She had just kissed, well made out with, Obi-Wan. On top of that, he said that he wanted to be with her. She was over the moon happy, but she was also frustrated. She didn’t really enjoy the fact that they were interrupted. She hoped that they could continue or at least try again later. Even if it wasn’t tonight, she just wanted it to be soon. 

Bunty and Jemini had arrived at the Queen’s quarters. Bunty announced Jemini to Kaiydon before leaving. The room was just as opulent as the rest of the palace. Kaiydon was sitting up on the bed. She had the pink gold satin sheets covering her legs. Her arm was in a sling and she was in a white satin and lace nightgown. Kaiydon smiled when she saw Jemini.

“Please, come sit,” Kaiydon said, gesturing next to her on the bed. Jemini went over and sat next to her. 

“So,” Jemini started awkwardly, “you wanted to see me?”

“Yes,” Kaiydon replied, “I heard that you asked about me?”

“Yeah, I was worried,” Jemini replied. She stared at her hands in her lap. Kaiydon gave her a gentle smile and set her free hand on her daughter’s hands. Jemini looked up from her lap and to Kaiydon. She had never really felt this before. 

“That’s alright, you’re allowed to be,” Kaiydon replied. She knew the Jedi code. Back when Jemini was taken to become a Jedi, Kaiydon did all the research she could about them. She knew the Jedi weren’t allowed to have attachments or really have feelings in a sense. At least, that’s what she made of it.

“But-”

“I know, you’re a Jedi and not allowed to be but I promise, you’ll be okay,” she gently said. Kaiydon then had a grin, “Besides, you seem to be very cozy with that Master Kenobi.”

Jemini flushed, “How did you know?”

“Mother’s intuition,” Kaiydon replied and patted her hands, “also, you two aren’t the best at hiding it.”

“Oh,” Jemini said.

“May I offer some advice?” She asked. 

“Sure,” Jemini replied.

“If you two are going to be together,” she started, “and defy the code, might I suggest that you two work on hiding it a little better?”

“I, uh, yeah. Thank you,” she said. 

They continued to talk some more. Kaiydon asked about Obi-Wan and Jemini smiled as she talked about him. It made Kaiydon happy that her daughter was in love. She just wanted the best for her. 

After about an hour or so, Kaiydon started to yawn. Both women decided to call it a night. Before Jemini got up, she hugged Kaiydon. She hugged her back and cradled her daughter’s head in her hand. 

“Thank you,” Jemini whispered. 

“You’re welcome, my dear,” Kaiydon whispered back. Jemini embraced every second she could from the hug. She enjoyed every second of Kaiydon’s affection. After a moment more, they let go of each other. They bid goodnight and Jemini was off to her room. 

When Jemini got to her room, in front of the door was Talkaye and Obi-Wan. Jemini looked between the two.

“Master!” Talkaye said when she noticed Jemini. 

“What are you guys doing?” Jemini asked once she was standing in front of them.

“I wanted to talk to you and so did Master Kenobi,” Talkaye replied. Jemini inwardly cursed at the poor timing. She knew what he wanted to talk about. 

“Oh?” Jemini said. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan started, “but, I can wait. I will speak with you tomorrow?”

“Yes, that would be good,” Jemini said awkwardly, “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” he replied. He then went into his room and shut the door.

“Alright, my young one,” Jemini said, turning her attention to Talkaye, “What did you need to speak with me about?”

Talkaye explained her situation as they headed into Jemini’s room. They stayed up for a few hours talking. Talkaye was pretty good at getting Jemini to prattle on about topics with her. 

The next morning, the Jedi met up with the royal family in the throne room. It was then that the King would announce his decision about what to do with the shooter. So, here they were standing next to the royal family, except for Jemini. Normsag insisted that she sit in her throne. Then, the doors opened up and in came the royal guard, Marilize and the shooter in cuffs. 

“I have decided how we will handle your punishment,” Normsag said, “You will be held in lock up for the next year and when you are released you will not be able to buy any weapons.”

“Thank y-” The shooter started.

“He should be executed for trying to kill my sister!” The Queen’s sister, Shelia, shouted. The shooter looked at her, eyes wide. She scrambled, “I mean-”

“She’s the woman that hired me! The Queen’s sister!” The shooter quickly shouted back. The whole room was in shock. 

“Arrest her!” Kaiydon commanded. 

The other members of the royal guard quickly got into action to capture Shelia. Obi-Wan and Jemini had their hand hovering their lightsabers, ready if they were needed. However, the royal guard caught Shelia easily. 

“Your majesty,” Marilize said, “what shall we do with her?”

“Take her to lock up,” Normsag replied. 

The royal guard did as commanded. They took both the shooter and the Queen’s sister to lock up. Then, the royal family decided to leave the throne room and go about their day. Normsag told the Jedi that they were free to do what they wanted. Obi-Wan and Jemini decided to contact the Jedi High Council and update them. They went to the control room to do so.

“What is your latest report?” Mace asked after they established a connection. 

“We have neutralized the threat here on Ryeesha,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“Good,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said, “Stay there one more night to ensure the royal family is safe and return to us in the afternoon tomorrow.”

They finished up their debrief before closing out the communication. Jemini and Obi-Wan took their Padawans to go train and meditate for a few hours. While they were meditating, Obi-Wan and Jemini were pulled into that white light black area that they shared before. This time, they appeared in front of each other. 

“Obi-Wan?” Jemini said when she saw him. She then looked around, “Are we in that place again?”

“I think so,” he said as he, too, looked around. He then looked at her and chuckled, “were you meditating on us again?”

She quickly looked at him, “I- how- no, I wasn’t!”

“Jem,” he said with a smile. They shared a look and she crossed her arms.

“Okay, maybe I was,” she replied, uncrossing her arms. She then smiled, too. She then spoke, “I’m sorry about last night. I can make it up to you.”

“It’s alright,” he then got an idea, “however, there is one way you can make it up to me.”

“Oh, yeah?” She grinned, “What is it?”

“Allow me to be your inamorato,” he said. Her face lit up and she nodded. He chuckled with a grin, “Then, say it.”

“Yes,” she replied before taking his face in her hands and kissing him quickly. She then spoke softly, “As long as you allow me to be your inamorata.”

“Always,” he replied. 

They leaned in and kissed each other again. They kissed each other with so much passion and happiness. Her hands had slid down and rested on his shoulders. His hands had made their way to her hips and pulled her in close to him. Their bodies were flush against each other. They could feel the heat radiating from the other. It was intoxicating. They didn’t want to stop.

“Jemini?” Talkaye’s voice came through to them. They stopped kissing. 

“Obi-Wan?” Anakin’s voice came through. They both looked at each other.

“I guess we’re needed back out there,” he said, still holding her close. 

“Yeah,” her voice betrayed and she sounded far more upset than she intended. 

“Jem, we can finish this up later,” he told her. 

She smirked, “Is that a promise, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes,” he replied. She then saw the white light doorway from last time. He glanced behind him and saw it too. He then spoke, “Let’s go before they get worried.”

“Good idea,” she said.

They then let go of each other before going to the doorway. They both woke up where they had been seated in the grass. Talkaye and Anakin looked at their Masters, worried. 

“Are you guys alright?” Anakin asked.

“Yes, we’re fine,” Obi-Wan replied. 

“What happened to you two?” Talkaye asked, “You guys weren’t responding to us.”

“We were just deep into our meditations,” Jemini lied. There was no way she was going to attempt to explain where they were. She hardly knew anything about it. 

They had all noticed that it was sunset. Before they could decide on what to do, Bunty came over and got them for dinner. Kaiydon and Normsag talked about what they did. Their son, Jemini’s brother, had also been talking. The four Jedi were mostly silent for the duration of the meal. Well, until Kaiydon got the Padawans talking. 

Dinner ended and the Padawans stayed up for a special desert. Whereas their Masters called it a night. They headed back to their own rooms. Jemini started to take off her Jedi robes and changed into a short lace and satin pink nightgown. She then went over to the bed laid down. She wasn’t tired yet. 

Meanwhile Obi-Wan had, too, taken off his Jedi robes. He left his pants on, though. He sat on the bed in his room. He was going to lay down but then he decided to go see Jemini. He left his room, shut the door, and then knocked on Jemini’s door. She had quickly answered and let him in her room, shutting the door behind him. He couldn’t stop staring at her. She looked gorgeous and delectable. Jemini couldn’t help the blush that formed on her cheeks when she saw Obi-Wan shirtless. 

“Obi,” she said, trying to maintain eye contact, “what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you,” he said, stepping closer to her. She felt her breath hitch in her throat.

“Is that so?” She whispered. 

He was now inches from her. She decided to take the leap and lean in to kiss him. He met her in the middle and they kissed. It was a passionate kiss. She bit his lip and the kiss grew hungrier, causing teeth to clash.

He then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her enough off the ground. She gasped. He carried her over to the bed and laid her down before climbing on top of her. He began kissing her again. Her hips rolled up to meet with his. He groaned. Then, he started to kiss his way to her neck. 

“Obi,” she rasped. Her fingers had intertwined within his hair. Her nails scratched his scalp. He then rolled his hips into hers. She let out a moan. 

Quickly, hands went to work. His went to remove her nightgown and hers went to remove his pants. They both took a moment to look at each other and they admired every curve about the other. Obi-Wan then captured her lips with his again. He then stopped and gazed into her eyes. She gazed back.

“Is this alright?” He asked. 

“Yes,” she replied, “Is it alright for you?”

“Absolutely,” he smiled. 

Then, he was inside her. She felt like heaven around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and then they began to move. She had bit her lip and he noticed.

“Are you alright?” He asked, slowing to a stop.

“Please,” she breathed out, “don’t stop.”

“Oh,” he whispered before moving again. 

Her nails scratched down his back. His head dipped down to her neck and she heard him. It drove her closer to her climax. She begged him to go harder and faster and he did. Her hips bucked at him in response. He started to lose the rhythm he made. He was getting close and so was she. Then, they both climaxed at the same time, seeing stars. Both of their chests heaved as they came down from their high. He pulled out of her and then they moved to crawl under the sheets. He laid on his back and she cuddled up next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder. They were both on cloud nine.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back. Shortly they fell asleep.

The sun had started to shine in the room. The two had woken up as the sun hit their faces. They then shared a gaze.

“Good morning, Princess,” he said quietly.

“Good morning,” she smiled. 

They were still gazing into each other’s eyes when there was a knock at the door. They both shared a look of fear. 

“Princess!” Bunty’s voice came through, “I’m going to give you five seconds to be decent before I come in. One.”

“Why is she like this?” Jemini whispered.

“Two,” Bunty’s voice said.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan replied at a whisper.

“Three.”

“You should hide,” she said.

“Four.”

“I should,” he replied. He quickly gathered his pants and rushed over to the ensuite and hid. Jemini covered herself up with the sheets right before Bunty came in.

“Five.” Bunty then opened the door. She looked at Jemini, who was blushing and very nervous. Bunty then spoke, “Is there something or someone I should be aware of, Princess?”

“Nope,” Jemini replied. 

“Well, I’m here to drop off another pair of Jedi robes and some nightgowns for you,” Bunty said. She set the stack of clothes on the couch. She continued, “We know you Jedi wear the same thing everyday but your parents wanted you to have extra just in case.”

“Oh,” Jemini said, “Thank you.”

“Also, don’t forget to take your tiara with you,” Bunty said. Jemini started to wonder if Bunty was purposefully prattling on.

“I won’t,” Jemini replied. 

“Also, try not to ruin these robes,” Bunty kept going, “let us know if you do, though.”

“I will,” Jemini said. She kept her cool, seeing as she didn’t want anyone to know about her Obi-Wan. 

Bunty looked at her in the eyes, “And tell that Obi-Wan that he better use protection.”

“I-”

“Have a good day dear, I’ll see you both at the launch pad,” Bunty said before leaving. Obi-Wan then came out of the ensuite. 

“How did she know?” He asked. He now had his pants on. Jemini stayed on the bed as he walked over to her. He then sat in front of her.

“I don’t know but that was weird,” Jemini said.

“I agree,” he replied, “I should probably go get packed and ready so we can take off on time.”

“Yeah,” she said with a small pout. He took her chin in his hand.

“I’m yours now, no need to pout, my love,” he said. He then leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. After a small moment he pulled away and spoke, “I will see you at the launch pad.”

“See you then,” she said. He then went over to the door and reached out for the doorknob and she spoke again, “I love you.”

He looked at her and smiled, “I love you, too.”

Later on all four Jedi met up at the launch pad. They had their ship all packed up and were saying goodbye to the royal family. It was hard for Jemini to say goodbye. She could feel tears threatening to spill, but she kept it together because she had to. After their goodbyes, the Jedi got on the ship. Obi-Wan and Jemini got into the pilot seats and set their course for Coruscant.


	5. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a minute!! this chapter is a lot shorter because I felt bad about last chp being 9k.

After their meeting with the council, Jemini and Obi-Wan went their separate ways to train with their Padawans. Obi-Wan and Anakin went to meditate while Jemini and Talkaye were off to practice combat. 

The combat that Jemini had Talkaye do was mostly with her lightsabers. Jemini sat on a bench and watched Talkaye work with the practice droid. About an hour into their combat training, Talkaye and Jemini were called to the council room. They met and discussed a new mission for the two. They would meet up with Natrei Cromhai, a human pilot, and he would take them to the Gardaji region to investigate and locate Ithochu. They were being sent because there was an intrusion report. The council also informed them that this mission should only take a year. They were told that they would leave the next day. 

Jemini and Talkaye were on their way to go pack when Jemini got a pounding in her head. She started to see glimpses of a jungle. Talkaye quickly led Jemini to the nearest bench. She knew that she couldn’t carry her Master but she did know that this would be best, especially since Jemini could still walk. 

Jemini was fully immersed in this jungle environment that she had never seen before. She looked around and saw so much green. She felt so lonely as she looked around. She saw a figure and it felt familiar but she still felt lonely and... incomplete, for lack of a better word. She was far away from anything that she knew, she could feel that. All of this made her heart hurt and it scared her to her core. Then, she woke up in the medbay.

She looked around the medbay, getting her surroundings. She saw Talkaye sitting next to her before she noticed a nurse come up to her. She glanced around again. Usually Jarkia was the one who handled all of her medical issues. 

“Master Erebai, glad to see you’ve woken up,” the nurse said. 

“Yeah, how did I get here?” Jemini asked.

“Your Padawan led you to a bench and then went and got help so that you were in a safe place while you had your vision,” the nurse explained.

“Oh, makes sense,” Jemini replied, “quick question, is Jarkia here? He usually takes care of me.” 

“He disappeared a few weeks ago,” the nurse replied.

“He just up and vanished?” Jemini put her hand to her chin, “That’s odd.”

“Is it?” Talkaye asked.

“Yes,” the nurse said, “he rarely misses work so this has been unusual. Anything else I can help you with?”

“If it’s alright with all of you, I would like to leave,” Jemini replied. 

“Of course! You didn’t sustain any injuries nor did you fall, so you are free to go,” the nurse said before bidding their goodbye and leaving. Jemini stood slowly then started to leave with Talkaye following suit. They made it out to one of the many hallways and walked aimlessly. 

“What was your vision of, Master?” Talkaye asked.

“A jungle planet,” Jemini replied simply. 

Later in the day, when everyone had gone to bed, Jemini snuck out to meet with Obi-Wan. She knocked on his door and he answered then let her in. They went to sit on the small couch in the room. She had been mostly avoiding eye contact with him.

“You seem distressed, are you alright?” He asked, setting his hand atop hers. She finally looked at him.

“I am,” she whispered. His eyes filled with concern for her. 

“What is bothering you, my love?” He gently asked her. 

“It’s this mission that Talkaye and I were assigned today,” she said, “and I got a strange vision today and I think it may be related.”

“Tell me about your vision,” he said. 

“I was in a jungle and I felt so lonely even though I was with someone familiar,” she let out a shaky breath, “I felt lost and incomplete. I feel that this might be related to the mission that Talkaye and I were assigned today.”

“Hey,” he cupped her face in his hand and she leaned into his touch. He spoke at a whisper, “it’ll be alright. Maybe this vision won’t come true.”

“I hope not,” she whispered back. She could feel tears prick at her eyes. She felt as if this vision would come true and that bad things were coming. She felt a test on the horizon. She didn’t know what kind of test and it scared her. Obi-Wan noticed tears pooling in her eyes. He pulled her head into his chest and he cradled her head in his arms. That’s when she started to cry. 

“It’s alright, Jem,” he said as he ran a hand over her hair, “how long is this mission supposed to be?”

“Just a year,” she said before leaning back and looking into his eyes.

“That’s not too long, you’ll be back before you know it,” he reassured her. He cupped her face and wiped away a few stray tears with his thumbs.

“I guess you’re right,” she said.

“I thought I always was?” He teased, causing her to smile. He smiled in response and then set his hands in his lap.

“Not always, there was that one time-”

“That whole thing on Endor doesn’t count,” he said. 

“You’re the one who tried to reason with the locals in our language,” she grinned. 

“To be fair, Qui-Gon thought he could reason with them. He was the one who came up with the idea!” He said. 

“I think Mace helped him with the idea, too,” she recalled. 

“See, it wasn’t me,” he defended.

“Yeah, but I’m the one that suggested a protocol droid,” she retorted.

“And we should’ve listened,” he said.

“Exactly,” she said. They were silent for a moment before she spoke, “Will I see you at the launch pad tomorrow?”

“Unfortunately, no. Master Yoda wants to speak with me regarding Anakin’s training,” he responded.

“Oh,” she said quietly.

“I will be there when you get back, though,” he told her and she smiled.

“I look forward to seeing you again already,” she said. 

“I look forward to it, too,” he said. They leaned in and kissed each other. It was a sweet goodbye kiss. When they stopped, they rested their foreheads against each other.

“I love you,” she whispered, not wanting anyone to hear but him.

“I love you, too,” he whispered back. 

“I should probably get going,” she said. He agreed. They shared one more chaste kiss before he walked her to the door.

“I will see you soon, sooner than you think,” he said before hugging her tightly. She hugged back.

“I hope so,” she said, “goodbye, Obi.”

“Goodbye, Jem,” he replied. They shared one last tight embrace before she went back to her quarters.

The next morning, Jemini and Talkaye met at the launch pad with Mace. He was going over the mission one last time with Jemini.

“And please, don’t-”

“Cause any trouble, I know, Master,” Jemini said. Mace smiled.

“Good, now get going,” Mace replied. They bowed and Jemini met with Talkaye on the ship. 

On the ship, the two sat across from each other. Talkaye asked a few questions, mainly more on the vision Jemini had. She was concerned for her Master. Jemini answered each question the best she could. Then, their ship attached to another ship and the hatch opened to reveal a human man. 

“Natrei Cromhai?” Jemini asked when she saw him. 

“That would be me,” he responded, “you guys are Jedi, right? Cause if not this is awkward.”

“We are,” Jemini said. He then helped them aboard his ship and in no time they were off in hyperspace. 

Jemini and Talkaye were sitting in the little common area as Natrei flew the ship. Jemini was trying to meditate but she couldn’t focus. She glanced at her Padawan who seemed to be lost in thought and was currently floating off the ground while meditating. Jemini let out a quiet sigh and moved to go sit with Natrei. He had dark skin and black hair. His eyes were kind and full of life, they were brown in color but there was also gold when the light hit them just right. 

“So, Jedi, huh? Ain’t that something,” Natrei said trying to make conversation. 

“I guess so, yeah,” she replied, “how long have you been a pilot?”

“Most of my life, I’ve been flying since I was fifteen. Which doesn’t mean anything to you since you don’t know how old I am,” he said and ran a hand through his hair, “I’m twenty-five. So, ten years. I’m sorry, I talked more than I should have.”

“You’re okay, I may have done the same thing a few times,” she chuckled. He looked away from the window and to her. She was still gazing out the window, her brows knitted together. He wondered what could have bothered the Jedi so intensely. 

“I would ask how long you’ve been a Jedi but don’t they start really young?” He asked.

“Yes, they do,” she replied. She finally looked at him, her brows had relaxed.

“Did they babynap you?” He asked, jokingly.

She smiled and shook her head, “No, they came to get me when I was two and my parents willingly gave me to them.”

“Oh, I guess that’s good,” he replied.

“Did you always want to be a pilot?” She asked.

“Yeah, my father and mother are both pilots and I wanted to fly just like them,” he said with a smile, “they would take me in their ships and we would fly and now I get to do that and for a good cause. I hope they’re proud of me.”

“They absolutely are,” Jemini said, “I mean, I know we don’t know each other that well, but I’m sure they are.”

“Thank you,” he said. 

About an hour passed and they had come out of hyperspace. Jemini went and got Talkaye and then they both sat in the cockpit area with Natrei. 

“Welcome to the Gardji system,” he said. 

He then flew them over to Ithochu. The planet was green and blue with little white clouds on it. When he got close to the planet, he tried to hail a tower to inform them that he was landing but got nothing back. So, he found an open area of what appeared to be the outskirts of a town. He landed there and then the Jedi gathered their things before heading out of the ship. Natrei stood at the entrance of his ship.

“It was a pleasure having you two,” he said, “good luck on your mission!”

“Thank you,” Jemini turned and bowed, “May the Force be with you.”

Natrei smiled and closed the entrance ramp. The two Jedi started to walk away when suddenly, Natrei’s ship was hit. The Jedi spun around in shock. Everything started happening in fast forward. They were being fired at from every angle and they quickly drew their lightsabers. 

“We have to get out of here!” Jemini said above the blaster fire. 

“I see an opening,” Talkaye gestured. The two Jedi made a quick escape into the nearby jungle


	6. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars Day!! I figured I'd update on this special day, enjoy!! It's also another shorter chapter (2.9k words).

It had been a year since Talkaye and Jemini were stranded on the jungle planet of Ithochu. Jemini had sent a message to the council about the planet they found. She told them about the tree-like creatures, the vast jungle, and the locals. The locals weren’t too keen on accepting the two Jedi with open arms. They believed the Jedi were going to bring bad luck to their planet. 

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Anakin had gotten back from a failed race that Anakin entered in. They were in the council room with just Mace. After Mace had talked with them about the mishap that was the race, he dismissed Anakin. Mace needed to speak with Obi-Wan privately.

“You remember when I sent Jemini and Talkaye on a mission a little over a year ago, yes?” Mace said as soon as Anakin was out of the room. 

“I do, what of it?” Obi-Wan replied. He could still feel Jemini through the Force but he hadn’t been able to speak with her through meditation yet. 

“It’s been a few months and we haven’t heard anything of the two returning. Before she left, Jemini told me that you two shared a dyad, is this true?” Mace asked. He was treading lightly with this topic. He didn’t want Obi-Wan to shut down on him, they needed to get Jemini and Talkaye back.

“Yes, it is true,” Obi-Wan replied, a hint of shock in his voice. He didn’t expect that she would’ve told anyone. Let alone tell Mace of their dyad.

“Good, are you still able to sense her? I have tried but it’s as if she and Talkaye are hidden,” Mace told him. 

“I have been sensing her, she is still there. I am unable to speak with her through the dyad, though. I have tried many times but nothing. I only get static,” Obi-Wan explained.

“I see,” Mace put his fingers on his chin and spoke, “what if I sent you and Anakin there to get them?” 

“I think that would work, but what if we get stranded there with them?” Obi-Wan asked, “How would we come back?”

“We will provide you with enough money to purchase a ship there and you will be going undercover. I suspect that them being Jedi is what got them into the mess.”

“When will we leave?”

“This evening.”

The Jedi bowed before bidding their goodbyes. Obi-Wan felt a wave of nerves hit him. He did fear the worst for Jemini but he knew she was going to be okay. He had seen her in battle, she was a fierce Jedi and was maybe a little too stubborn to die. She would be okay because she had to be. He needed her to be. 

Back on Ithochu, Jemini and Talkaye were going through their daily routine. They would get up, conceal themselves to go to the local market to get food for the day. Luckily they had befriended a local, Terdar, and he kept their identities a secret. He was a nice, green, Twi’lek and talked highly of the Jedi but he did so quietly. 

After their daily market run for the day, they would head back to their camp and eat their first meal of the day. When they finished eating, it was time for meditation. Which usually went over smoothly. They would sit in silence and would try to feel everything around them as they had tried to do everyday. Today was different, though. Neither of them could focus or clear their minds. Jemini huffed out a sigh and stood.

“You want to work on hand to hand combat?” Jemini asked. Talkaye opened her eyes and looked at her master. 

“Can’t focus either, Master?” Talkaye asked.

“Not at all,” Jemini replied.

The two then agreed to work on their hand to hand. Between dodging punches and dealing out blocks, Talkaye had managed to clear her mind. Jemini still hadn’t been able to. Talkaye sensed this and stopped.

“What is bugging you today?” Talkaye asked. Jemini had stopped as well.

“I’m not quite sure,” Jemini replied. She did know exactly what was bothering her but she wasn’t ready to share it with Talkaye just yet. It was the fact she couldn’t sense Obi-Wan at all through the Force. She couldn’t even feel Talkaye through the Force. All of this made her feel alone and scared. Her vision had come true and she didn’t know what to do to get out of the nightmare she was in.

“What if I give you some space? I’ll go collect firewood,” Talkaye offered.

“Maybe we do need some distance. Please be back soon, I don’t want you getting hurt,” Jemini told her.

“I won’t,” Talkaye smiled before walking off to go get firewood. 

Once Talkaye was gone, Jemini decided to try meditation again. She sat in the middle of the huge stump they were residing on. The stump was about the size of a medium one story building. She then began to clear her mind. She still couldn’t sense anything in the Force. It felt as though she had been cut off. She could still use her lightsaber but that was it. Jemini sighed and put her face in her hands. She couldn’t take this anymore. She missed her home at the temple, Mace, her comfy bed, Anakin, and above all she missed Obi-Wan. She missed him so much. She felt tears starting to bubble up and then stream down her face. She had to get them home. She wasn’t going to die here and neither was Talkaye. 

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan and Anakin had landed on Ithochu without any trouble. They were undercover as bounty hunters looking for two Jedi. They decided to ask around town if anyone had seen Jemini or Talkaye but didn’t get much of a response. So, they resorted to using their tracking system. Regarding that Jemini and Talkaye had their communicators on them, they could be tracked down and found. 

“Do you think we’ll find them?” Anakin asked. When Obi-Wan didn’t respond, due to him looking at the data pad, Anakin asked another question, “Would it be easier if we split up?”

“Why would you say that?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“I don’t know, a feeling?” Anakin replied.

“Do you trust this feeling?” Obi-Wan asked him. Ever since they landed on the planet of Ithochu, he hadn’t been able to feel anything through the Force. He couldn’t even sense Jemini and that alone terrified him. Obi-Wan thought that maybe Anakin wasn’t affected by this and that maybe he could still feel the Force. 

“I do,” Anakin replied confidently.

“Alright, then let’s split up,” Obi-Wan said, “if you sense either of them, tell me.”

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment and then spoke, “I can sense...Talkaye and...I found her! But I can’t get a hold of Jemini,” he opened his eyes, “Sorry, Master.”

“It’s alright, Anakin,” Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s shoulder, “I will track down Jemini with the data pad. Let’s go.”

With that, they were off in separate directions. Anakin trekked through the jungle, following Talkaye’s Force signature. It was light, like everything with the Force on this planet, but it was still there. She was still there. He couldn’t wait to see his friend again. 

Then, he saw her. She was gathering wood. When she spun around, she dropped everything and her hands covered her mouth. She could feel tears prick at her eyes. Anakin smiled and walked closer to her. Her hands dropped from her mouth and when he was close enough, she pulled him into a hug. He hugged her tightly back.

“Anakin,” she said as she pulled away, “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Talkaye,” Anakin replied.

“Where’s Master Kenobi?” She asked, glancing behind him.

“He’s looking for Jemini,” he replied.

“Why didn’t he just come with you? I could’ve led you both to her,” she told him.

“We thought that maybe you two were separated,” he lied. He didn’t want to admit that it was his idea to split up. 

While the two Padawans caught up, Obi-Wan was still searching for Jemini. He cursed the fact that he couldn’t feel her through the Force. So, he continued to stare at the data pad. He walked for about two clicks before he saw a blinking dot on the data pad. It was her. His head shot up from the data pad and he ran in the direction of where she was located. 

He then reached where the dot was on the data ad and looked around. All that was there was a large stump, it was far bigger than him. It was maybe the size of a medium sized building but only as tall as one story. He figured she was up there and started to climb. When he reached the top, he saw her sitting close to the middle. She had her head in her hands and was too lost in thought to hear anything around her. He could also see that they set up a small camp here. He didn’t want to starle her, he didn’t know if she was deep in meditation. It was never a good thing to startle someone out of meditation. So, he sat down in front of her quietly.

“What is bothering you, my love?” He asked her gently and mostly to himself, so he was shocked when she replied.

Her head stayed in her hands as she spoke, “It’s just that I can’t…” she slowly raised her head from her hands, “feel… you,” her brows furrowed, “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you home,” he replied, his voice still gentle. She reached out with her hand and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her touch and set his hand atop hers. She could feel tears prick her eyes. 

“I missed you,” she whispered. Then, they both quickly pulled each other into an embrace. 

“I missed you too,” he whispered back. He rubbed her back as he held her close. 

Suddenly, they heard footsteps and separated and stood. When they looked at the source, it was Anakin and Talkaye. Right behind their Padawans was the local, Terdar, Jemini and Talkaye befriended. He was holding a blaster to them as they walked closer. Jemini’s hand immediately hovered over her lightsaber. 

“Terdar, let them go,” Jemini said, her voice hard. 

“Why should I? There’s a bounty on both of you, according to these two bounty hunters,” Terdar replied. 

“I thought you were our friend!” Talkaye shouted. 

“Credits mean more than friendship,” Terdar replied coldly. He then pointed the blaster at Anakin’s head. 

“No-” Jemini and Obi-Wan said in unison.

“Look,” Terdar started, “Just hand the Jedi over to me and I’ll let you two bounty hunters go.”

“But there’s no bounty on them!” Anakin said quickly.

“What?” Terdar asked sharply.

“He’s right, there is no bounty,” Obi-Wan said. 

“But- you two are bounty hunters?” Terdar looked between the four, then it clicked, “Oh, you four know each other.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied, “We were sent here to pick up the Jedi because we are Jedi as well.”

Terdar looked at Obi-Wan blankly as a silence started to fall upon them.

“So,” Jemini broke the silence, “are you going to turn us all in to your people on this planet for credits or will you let us leave peacefully?”

“If you let us leave peacefully, we will pay you to keep this quiet,” Obi-Wan offered. Terdar thought this over for a moment. The four Jedi waited, each holding their breath.

“Make it a thousand credits and it’s a deal,” Terdar responded, “I know it’s a low number but I want you all off my planet and to do that you need to buy a ship. I’ll send you to this Togruta, Dulek, I know he’ll be able to help you.”

“Thank you, where can we find him?” Jemini asked. Terdar let the Padawans go over to their Masters before he answered.

“Credits first,” Terdar replied. Obi-Wan nodded and handed over the credits. Terdar then spoke, “Thank you. You can find him on the west side of town, in the outskirts. There’s a hangar there that he owns and operates. Tell him I sent you, code word is Nexu.”

“Of course, and thank you for helping-” Obi-Wan started.

“No, I’m not helping you, I’m simply doing something within my people’s interest,” Terdar replied, “I should be leaving now, good luck.”

Terdar then left and the four went to plan their next move. They would head over to the west side outskirts, unnoticed. Once they had their plan in place, they were off. It was about an hour journey to where they needed to be. They got there mid-afternoon. 

When they got to the massive hangar, they looked around for the Togruta. Which was easier than they thought, seeing as he was at the entrance waiting for them. He was a blue Togruta with red and white head tails. He stood taller than any of them and was muscular. He wore a mechanic suit that was dirty from work.

“You must be the four Terdar told me about,” the Togruta spoke, “I’m Dulek, what’s the word?”

“Nexu,” Jemini replied. 

“Good. Follow me,” he said. The four followed him inside and he led them to a light freighter. He then spun around and spoke to them, “this ship will get you back home and off our planet, cost is two thousand credits.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan said as he fished out the credits from his bag, “this ship is in working condition, yes?”

“I wouldn’t be offering it if it weren’t,” Dulek replied. Obi-Wan then handed him the credits. Dulek counted the credits and then handed over the keys to the ship to Obi-Wan. Dulek then spoke, “I’ll open the hangar door so you guys can take off.”

Dulek then left to go open the doors. Obi-Wan pressed a button on the keys and a ramp came down the back. The four Jedi loaded into the ship and then got in place to take off. Once Dulek opened the doors, Obi-Wan and Anakin flew them out of there. 

Once they were off planet, they entered hyperspace and within an hour would be back on Coruscant. Anakin let out a yawn and then decided to take a nap. Talkaye was busy meditating and feeling the force again. Jemini and Obi-Wan were in the cockpit. They suddenly felt their bond and locked eyes. 

“It’s back,” Jemini whispered. 

“Maybe it never left,” Obi-Wan offered.

“Possibly, Ithochu was...different. It felt like I was blocked off from the Force,” she replied. 

“I have a feeling about that and I think you’re right, Jem,” he said, “I think there’s something going on with that planet. When we get back, we should tell the council.”

“I agree,” she said. There was a moment of silence between them.

“Jem?” His voice was soft.

“Yes?” She replied.

“Why did you tell Master Windu of our dyad?” He asked, his voice gentle and had the slightest hint of confusion.

“I tried to not tell him,” she then turned to face him fully, “but he said that he and the council need to be aware of these things. However, when I brought it up, I was still unsure if it was really there. I haven’t confirmed with him, so I doubt the council is aware yet.”

“They will not allow us- this to continue,” he said, now fully facing her after putting the ship in auto pilot. 

“I know but- I don’t want to stop. We’ve been over this,” she then got an idea, “we could then tell him after this mission, the dyad was broken because of what Ithochu did.”

“We should do that,” he responded, “I just got you back and I don’t want to let you go after not seeing you for over a year.”

“I feel the same way,” she said as she took his hand in hers, “so we’re in agreement? We lie?”

“Yes,” he replied. He then brought her hands up and kissed her knuckles.

The rest of the trip was spent mostly talking about Ithochu and how it affected their connection to the Force. They also talked about how to present everything to the council. Then, they arrived back home. 

Jemini and Obi-Wan were immediately called to the council to relay what happened. Anakin and Talkaye followed closely behind and listened but only spoke when they were spoken to. Once everything was relayed to the council, Anakin and Talkaye were dismissed. Then, the rest of the council was dismissed except Mace. 

“Now, about your dyad,” Mace started, “if what you have both told me is correct, you do, in fact, have a dyad. I need to know if what happened on Ithochu affected it.”

“It did,” Jemini replied. 

“Unfortunately, because of the fact we were blocked off from the Force,” Obi-Wan started, “we do not feel this bond anymore.”

“I see,” Mace looked at them pensively, “then you two are dismissed.”

Jemini and Obi-Wan quickly left. Mace stood in the council room for a bit. He could sense something between them, it was strong. This led him to believe that they were lying to him. He couldn’t figure out why they would lie about the dyad. There were prophecies that spoke of dyads and the council needed to know so that they could prepare. However, maybe they weren’t lying. Mace didn’t know what to think. He still didn’t want to bring this up to council, he had to be sure of these things. So, he went to go meditate on it and hopefully see this situation clearer.


	7. The Palace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!! Here's a short update (I say short in comparison to other chapters). It's a real quick mission, enjoy!!

It had been a few years since the dreaded Ithochu mission and things had been going well for Jemini and Obi-Wan. They had been on many more missions, some together, some not and their bond kept growing stronger. They were both grateful that no one had caught onto their relationship or that Mace had caught on that they lied to him. Or at least they thought he was in the dark. 

Currently, they were laying in Jemini’s bed in her quarters. Obi-Wan was on top of Jemini and had just pulled away from kissing her. He was busy admiring the marks he left on her neck, just below her earlobe when she spoke.

“Why are you growing out your hair?” Jemini asked as she set her arms on his shoulders. Her hands started to play with his hair.

“Do you not like it?” He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

“Anything beats the Padawan hairstyle,” she said. Her hand then cupped his face, “but I do enjoy the beard.”

“Oh, yeah?” He said as a smile tugged on his lips.

“Yeah,” she said with a grin. 

He leaned down and they kissed each other. His beard tickled her as he then kissed his way to her neck. A smile formed on Jemini’s lips as her hands went to his hair. She loved his longer hair because she could really run her fingers through it. He lifted his head from her neck and gazed at her for a moment.

“You’re so beautiful, my love,” he said as he brushed some hair out of her face.

“As are you,” she said. He smiled and kissed her again. With every move, he felt the scratches down his back that she gave him. He knew his back would be red with scratch marks for a few days.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, causing them to stop and look at the door. They knew the drill, Obi-Wan quickly got up and gathered his clothes before dashing into the ensuite while Jemini threw on some clothes as there was another knock.

“Coming!” She said. She made sure Obi-Wan was in the ensuite before she opened the door. It was Anakin. Anakin was about eighteen now and taller than her. Her eyes widened and she smiled, “Anakin! What- what are you doing here?”

“I was wondering if you knew where Obi-Wan was?” He said as he glanced at her neck. His brows rose slightly, “Although, I feel like you already know where he is.”

“I, uh, I don’t know where he is. Have you tried the archives?” She replied.

“I haven’t,” Anakin turned to walk away but then stopped, “Oh, and you might want to clean up, Mace wants to see you in the council room. Thanks again for the tip on Obi-Wan.”

“Yeah, you’re welcome,” she said, feeling herself get hot. Anakin then left and she shut the door before breathing out a sigh of relief. 

“I thought he was going to catch on for a moment,” Obi-Wan said as he came out of the ensuite. He had yet to put his top robes on. She bit her lip when she saw the marks she left on him. He walked across the room, revealing his back to her. She saw how red it was and walked over to him.

“Oh, love, your back,” she said as she traced her fingers along the scratch marks she left, memories of what had happened just a bit ago filled her head.

“It’s alright,” he said as he turned to face her. He took her hands in his and kissed them as he spoke, “I know these hands would never do me harm.”

They gazed at each other for a moment before deciding on getting dressed. Obi-Wan then mentioned that he should get to the archives soon before Anakin suspects anything. They shared one last kiss before leaving her quarters. 

Jemini made it to the council room and was only met by Mace. There, he gave her an off the record mission. She would be going to Tatooine, undercover as one of Jabba the Hutt’s slaves. She was being sent there to get some intel on the slug and his business. 

“I will be dropping you off there as a cover but after that, you are on your own,” Mace told her. 

“Do I still get my saber?” Jemini asked. 

“If it is with you, it will be confiscated,” Mace said.

“I’ll take the risk,” she replied. 

She wanted to have time to say goodbye to Obi-Wan but Mace didn’t give her the time to do so. He had her change into some raggedy clothes and then they were on a ship and on their way to Tatooine. The trip was spent mostly in silence. Mace did take notice of the marks forming on Jemini’s neck but he didn’t say anything. 

Jemini was lost in thought. What would it be like on this mission? That question crossed her mind a few times but what was really bothering her was the fact that she didn’t get to say goodbye to Obi-Wan. She felt awful that she didn’t do it. She only hoped that he overheard Anakin earlier. Which then brought her mind to the marks on her neck. She instinctively ran her fingers over them, a small smile gracing her lips at the memory that came with them. Then, she quickly remembered where she was and who she was with, causing her smile to fade.

It wasn’t long before they arrived on Tatooine. Mace told her that he needed to cuff her so that it looked like she was in his custody. She gave him a look but went along with it. He also told her that this was a very important mission and she had to not mess up on this one. Jemini also made sure to put a scarf on to cover her marks on her neck. So, they walked over to the Hutt palace after their conversation and Jemini in cuffs. 

Once they got there, it was almost a struggle to get in but Mace managed to get them in. They were led through the palace and to a throne room, or at least that’s what they guessed it to be, and saw Jabba sitting on his throne. Meanwhile a Twi’lek danced in very sultry clothes in the middle of the room. The room smelled awful, it was a mix of sweat, whatever came off of Jabba, and other things that Jemini couldn’t place. It made her nauseous. Jabba ordered the Twi’lek to stop dancing, well, a protocol droid translated for him. Jabba then spoke again.

“The Master asks why are you here?” The protocol droid translated.

“I am here to deliver a new slave,” Mace said, “I had spoken with you earlier about giving you a slave of mine in exchange for some credits?”

Jabba spoke and then looked at the protocol droid.

“The Master says yes, he remembers. Please, show her,” the protocol droid said.

“Of course,” Mace replied. He tugged on Jemini’s lead that was attached to her cuffs. Jemini took off her hood, revealing herself. Jabba made a sound that sounded like he was pleased. Jemini did her best to hide her look of disgust. Especially when he started giving her a look. Jabba then spoke.

“The Master says she is very beautiful and will do nicely here,” the protocol droid said. 

They then made their arrangements and soon enough, the mission was well underway. Mace had left and Jemini was being taken to the slave quarters. She was given purple and silver sultry clothes and matching purple and silver boots to change into. They confiscated her saber, not thinking about what it was. Jemini then had her hair done up in a bun and braid before having makeup put on her. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt a great sadness wash over her. She knew if she ever got some alone time she would meditate to Obi-Wan. She had to let him know that she was okay. 

Before she could get too lost in thought, she was led back to the throne room and had a collar with a chain lead put on her. She felt sick to her stomach but she maintained her composure. She glanced around the room and found her lightsaber on display next to Jabba. At least she knew where it was and that gave her some relief. 

Suddenly, there was a tug at the chain lead on her and she looked to see it was Jabba tugging on it. Jemini rose a brow and Jabba spoke.

“The Master wants you to sit in front of him on the throne with him,” the protocol droid said. Jemini made sure to walk over to Jabba in a way that made her hips swing a little more. She hated it but she had to be his best. Because, if she was his best, she was his closest and that meant more intel. Once she was sat, the protocol droid made sure she was sitting properly and the day continued. 

It had been two months into the mission and a month since Jemini was last able to get a message to Mace. He was starting to worry, which wasn’t a good thing. He had to have her rescued, but how would he do that? Then he got an idea. He would get Obi-Wan and Anakin to do it. He would ask Talkaye but he knew that Obi-Wan was getting worried and that could be used as an advantage. Especially in a place like that. So, he called the men into the council room.

“Master Windu,” Obi-Wan said as they entered, “Why did you call us here?”

“I called you here because of Jemini. She hasn’t transmitted from her off the record mission in a month,” Mace said.

“A month? That’s not too long,” Anakin said.

“She’s undercover at Jabba the Hutt’s, it is that long,” Mace said, holding back a glare. 

“You need us to go and get her out?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes. The idea is for you two to go in and buy her back. The less violence, the better,” Mace explained. Mace gave them more details and within the hour, they were off toTatooine. 

Jemini huffed out a sigh as another gruesome minute passed by. She had yet to get away from Jabba. He had kept her by his side for the past month at all times. Jemini had a plan, well the beginning of a plan. She knew she had to get out of there and she knew it would take getting her saber. She would steal glances at her saber, as if it would bring her back home.

Suddenly two men in hooded robes walked in. Jemini straightened her back upon realizing that they were Jedi robes. She bit back the excitement that ran through her. She felt him through the Force, she felt the bond and it made her so happy. 

“The Master wants to know who you are, Jedi,” the protocol droid said. The two removed their hoods, revealing Anakin and Obi-Wan. Jemini and Obi-Wan locked eyes and relief filled them.

“We may be Jedi but we are here to buy one of your slaves,” Obi-Wan said, looking away from Jemini and to Jabba. Jabba then spoke.

“The Master asks which one?” The protocol droid said.

“That one,” Obi-Wan said as he gestured to Jemini. Jabba made a sound of anger.

“The Master says she is not for sale,” the protocol droid said. 

“I guess we’ll take her by force,” Anakin said, reaching for his lightsaber. 

Before Obi-wan could stop him, they were suddenly in a fight. Jemini reached out for her saber to come to her and it did. She ignited and broke the chain lead on her before going next to Anakin and Obi-Wan. The three stood with their backs to each other as Jabba’s minions came after them. They blocked attacks and blaster fire. 

“We have to get off of this, Jabba will pull the lever!” Jemini told them.

“Then let’s get out of here,” Anakin said. Anakin and Obi-Wan shot up some grappling wire through the sky light while Jemini covered them. Quickly, Obi-Wan pulled Jemini close and they were out of there with Anakin following closely behind. Jemini breathed in his scent as the ascended. He was the first nice scent in a long time. He smelled clean and like home, she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy it. 

Once they were out of the Hutt Palace, they got on their speeders and were off to the ship. Jemini clung onto Obi-Wan, out of safety and the fact that she missed him. Soon enough, they were back at the ship and Anakin went inside while Obi-Wan and Jemini stayed out so he could get the collar off of her. 

“Why didn’t you tell me about this mission?” He asked as he went to work on the collar.

“I wanted to but Mace pulled me away so fast and I never got any alone time to even meditate to tell you. I tried but Jabba, he kept me close and wouldn’t let me out of anyone’s sight,” she told him. The collar then popped off and Obi-Wan took it off of her before tossing it to the side.

“Oh, I understand. I was just so worried,” he said.

She shaped his face with her hands, “And you have every right to be.”

He leaned in and she met him in the middle for a kiss, both of them completely forgetting that Anakin could catch them. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her close. They stopped kissing and rested their foreheads against each other.

“Stars, I missed you,” she whispered.

“I know, let’s go home,” he said. They let go of each other and walked onto the ship before taking off for the Jedi Temple they called home.


End file.
